I Can't Go There
by JennaRiley
Summary: Alternate Reality based on current Carson storyline. Basically Carly gets her divorce with help from the daughter Sonny didn't know he had, Kellie Riley. Update:chapter 21: Kellie and Sonny run into each other at Kellie's, Jordan steps in.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I hate this whole storyline with Sonny and Carly's marriage which has been way overdone in my opinion. Particularly the way, Sonny won't listen to Carly. It's all about what he wants. Basically this is me taking out my frustration using my OC from other stories, Kellie Corinthos although in this story, she's known as Kellie Riley Alcazar and i've changed her history around.

I was intending it to be a one shot, but it's to be several long chapters.

* * *

"It's done," the girl said, taking off her blond wig, revealing a mass of brown hair. 

"They're arresting Ric Lansing as we speak for the murder of Mr. Craig as we speak," Robert Scorpio said.

"Two less scumbags to terrorize innocent people, always a bonus," the girl said, "You have any qualms about what we did?"

"No, Lansing was corrupt as they come, Kellie," Robert said, "It's time he paid for his crimes even if its for one he's innocent of. You're sure no one can connect you with Mr. Craig."

"I've learned from the best," Kellie said, "Believe me they could be looking and not find it."

"Well, take some time off," Robert said, "You've earned it."

**Jakes**

"You weren't in town very long sweetheart," Coleman said.

"I just needed to recharge my batteries," Kellie said, picking up her duffel bag, "No need to stick around longer than necessary."

"If you stayed, I could make it worth your while," Coleman said, leaning in a little closer.

"As amusing as this is," Kellie said, "You can't handle me."

She flashed her gun at him.

"The lady has a taste for danger," Coleman said.

"I don't want to hear it Jason," Carly yelled coming in the bar, "Sonny lied to me. I didn't really have to marry him to keep him out of prison."

"Just calm down Carly," Jason said.

"All I want you to do Jason is have everything ready for me to go to the Dominican Republic tomorrow," Carly said.

"I can't," Jason said, "Sonny's given orders that you aren't to take any of his jets and he's watching the airports to stop you."

"So now he'll draw it out in divorce court here in New York," Carly said, "Coleman, beer now."

"Coming right up," Coleman said.

"Carly," Jason said, "You shouldn't."

"Leave Jason," Carly said, "If you can't get me a divorce just go."

Jason opened his mouth as if to say something, but didn't and turned to leave.

Coleman handed Carly a beer.

"It's on me," Kellie said, handing Coleman the money, "And get me one too."

"You don't have to," Carly said.

"Kellie Riley," Kellie said, holding out her hand.

Carly tentatively shook her hand.

"Carly Corinthos," she said, "Why do you care?"

"I don't get many opportunities to engage in random acts of kindness," Kellie said, "Just humor me."

"So much for leaving town," Coleman muttered.

"Coleman," Carly glared.

"I get the hint," Coleman said disappearing.

Once Carly gave Kellie all the details of her relationship with Jax and sordid history with Sonny, she asked, "What brings you to Port Charles?"

"Stopping place," Kellie said, "I travel lot and needed a few days to not work."

"What do you do for a living?" Carly asked.

"I have my own consulting business," Kellie said, "Or as I like to call it, a professional problem solver."

"Could you help me solve my problems?" Carly joked.

"Actually, I can," Kellie said, "You need to get to the Dominican Republic. I can make that happen."

"But Sonny," Carly protested.

"I can get around him," Kellie said, "I have friends in higher places than Corinthos."

"Hold on a minute," Carly said, "Why would you, a complete stranger help me?"

Kellie was silent for a moment.

"Because I know what its like to be forced into a marriage you don't want," Kellie answered, "My grandfather was a very powerful man and I was the daughter of his bastard daughter and the only thing I was good for was to be married off as part of a political deal at the age of 16 to a monster. So do you want my help or not?"

**General Hospital**

Kellie stood outside the door of Lorenzo's hospital room, contemplating what she was about to do.

Then she walked in.

A look of shock registered across Lorenzo's face.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a cold day in hell before I ever saw you again?" Lorenzo asked.

"I guess hell froze over then," Kellie replied, "I need a helicopter."

"You need something," Lorenzo said, "I should have guessed. Although it surprises me you'd ask me considering the resources you have at your disposal."

"My holdings are in South America," Kellie said, "Time is an issue."

"Why are you even in Port Charles?" Lorenzo asked.

"Travel," Kellie said.

"In other words, a job for Robert Scorpio," Lorenzo said, "It wouldn't have anything to do with a dead Mr. Craig and the arrest of Ric Lansing for his death."

Kellie cracked a smile, "of course not."

"I know your handiwork," Lorenzo said, "by the way, you never could hate me forever even as a child."

"Shut up and rest, Uncle," Kellie said.

Silence settled between them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop my father from marrying you off," Lorenzo said, "I didn't know until it was too late."

"I know," Kellie said, "well, Scorpio got me out of it when he and his agents killed my sadistic husband."

"You had to agree to front his organization for Robert's," Lorenzo said.

"I have people that do it for me since I tend to be traveling a lot. How do you know all this?" Kellie asked.

"I've kept track of you," Lorenzo said, "Now why do you need the helicopter?"

"Carly Corinthos," Kellie said, "She married her ex to keep him from going to prison."

"For shooting me," Lorenzo said, "I know."

"It turns out she didn't have to do marry him," Kellie said, "She wants the divorce and Mr. Corinthos won't let her have it. No one has to know it came from you. I just…

"You want to get someone out of a marriage they were forced into," Lorenzo said.

"Yeah," Kellie said

"I'll give you the helicopter. You have to promise me something though," Lorenzo said.

"I'm not going to like this am I," Kellie said.

"I don't know how long you're in town," Lorenzo said, "But you have to keep in touch, a phone call, an e-mail every once in awhile."

"I can…I can do that," Kellie said.

"And if you're still in town when I get out of the hospital," Lorenzo said, "You have to come over for dinner."

"No," Kellie said, "I'll keep in touch, but I'm drawing the line at anything else."

"When are going to stop running?" Lorenzo asked, "You won't let yourself get close to anyone since you married Ethan."

"It's easier, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "Eventually I lose them no matter what. So it's better not to get close. Now can I get a helicopter or not?"

"Raphael," Lorenzo yelled. The guard entered the room.

"Yes, Senor Alcazar," Raphael said.

"Call Santiago," Lorenzo said, "Have him make sure my niece gets everything she needs."

"Thank you," Kellie said.

**The Next Day**

**Roof of General Hospital**

"I don't see how standing on the roof of General Hospital is going to get me a divorce," Carly said.

Before Kellie could answer, a helicopter appeared.

"That is your ticket out of Port Charles," Kellie said, handing Carly a passport,"It will take us to JFK where we'll catch a flight to the Dominican Republic."

The helicopter landed and the pilot got off, carrying a cooler.

"I want to know how you got permission to land here at the hospital," Carly asked.

"This helicopter happens to be delivering a liver for transplant," Kellie said.

"She's all yours, Miss Riley," the pilot said.

"You're flying the helicopter," Carly asked.

"I got my license when I was twenty," Kellie said.

"You're how old?" Carly asked.

"Twenty-four," Kellie answered, "Now let's get you your divorce."

**JFK**

"Have a nice flight, Mrs. Corinthos and Miss Alcazar," the ticket agent said as they prepared to board.

Carly looked a little shocked.

"Alcazar," Carly asked.

"Just sit down," Kellie said, slightly irritated, "I'll explain it to you."

They took their seats.

"I'm Lorenzo's niece," Kellie said.

"I can't go anywhere with you," Carly said, getting up from her seat "How do I know he isn't getting revenge on Sonny."

"Until yesterday, I hadn't spoken to Uncle Lo since I was nineteen," Kellie said.

"Why would help me except to get revenge on Sonny for shooting your uncle?" Carly asked.

"Just sit down and I'll tell you the whole story on the way to the Dominican Republic," Kellie said, "I guarantee you, you'll get the divorce you want and be able to marry Jax."

"Okay, but if you try anything," Carly said, sitting back down.

"You'll have your husband have his men bury my ashes six feet under," Kellie said.

"So how did you sneak into town without anyone knowing you're Lorenzo's niece," Carly asked.

"It's helps I pretty much refuse to have anything to do with the Alcazars," Kellie said, "My mother was Carlos Alcazar's illegitimate offspring with his mistress who disappeared when she found out she was pregnant. Carlos accidentally found her years later when my mother was a teenager. Basically, Carlos had my grandmother killed and took custody of my mother. My mother was pregnant with me at the time."

"What about your father?" Carly asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Kellie said, coldly, "After I was born, my mom and Carlos fought horribly about how I would be raised. Finally, she tried to escape with me. Carlos had her killed right in front of me. He couldn't control her, but he thought could mold me into the perfect little Alcazar princess."

"When he thought you were old enough, he sold you to the highest bidder," Carly said, "You were forced into a marriage you didn't want."

"Ethan was abusive, controlling, sadistic," Kellie said, "I'll spare you the hellish details of my marriage. Eventually, Ethan was killed. I ended up with control of his businesses."

"How was Ethan killed?" Carly asked.

"Officially by political rivals," Kellie whispered, "Unofficially, spooks were involved."

"I'll take a wild guess and say you were quite helpful in feeding them information," Carly said.

"The deal was I got control of Ethan's businesses for government use," Kellie said, "I have people who run them for me. I check in enough to keep fear of Kellie's wrath instilled in my employees and freelance for the agency that gave me my so called freedom back."

"So I'm guessing you and Lorenzo don't have a great relationship," Carly said.

"We did until I was married off," Kellie said, "When he was around, he was the closest thing I had to a dad. I blamed him or not saving me from Ethan, even though I knew there wasn't anything he could have done to stop it. I saw him once after Ethan's death. I basically let him know I blamed him and walked out of his life."

"That's why he never mentioned you," Carly said, "I was married to your Uncle."

"Most of the world doesn't know I'm his niece," Kellie said, "It's one those things better left unspoken in South America."

"Does he even know you're in town?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I borrowed his helicopter. Mine were all in South America"

"I feel kind of honored," Carly said, "Or maybe you were just looking for an excuse to see your uncle."

"I was on my way out of town when I met you," Kellie said, nonchalantly, "I just had some free time on my hands. I figure why not do something good that doesn't require spilling blood for a change."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it," Carly said, "You got sent to Port Charles to deal with the Metro Court hostage situation."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kellie said, "I was passing through Port Charles and had a few days between assignments."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places associated with General Hospital. **

**Back in Port Charles**

**The Next Day**

"I want you to find my wife now," Sonny said to Jason.

"Have you called Bobbie or checked with Leticia?" Jason asked, "The hotel staff?"

"No one's seen her," Sonny said, "And she's not answering her phone."

At that moment, Jason's cell phone went off. It was Carly.

"I had to go out of town unexpectedly on business," Carly said, "I'm in Washington D.C. Tell Sonny not to worry."

"You know what Carly," Jason said, "You need to come home. You can't just leave without telling us."

"Yes, I can," Carly said, "So deal with it." She hung up.

"You need to find out how she left town without anyone knowing," Sonny said, "Because there is no way she should have been able to."

**Several hours later**

"The last place Carly was spotted was General Hospital," Jason said, "A helicopter landed there with an organ transplant delivery."

"What does this have to do with my wife?" Sonny asked.

"The pilot who landed the helicopter didn't leave General Hospital by helicopter," Jason said, "A janitor saw Carly go up to the roof, along with another girl who mostly likely piloted the helicopter away from the hospital."

"So my wife's been kidnapped," Sonny said.

"I don't think so," Jason said, "They landed at JFK. Carly and whoever she's with got on a commercial flight to the Dominican Republic."

"Whoever helped Carly is going to pay for messing up my marriage," Sonny said.

"She doesn't want to be married to you Sonny," Jason said, "She wants to be with Jax."

"I just need a chance to make her see that what she really wants is to be with me," Sonny said.

"Have you completely forgotten she had mental breakdown and had to be committed because of your relationship?" Jason asked.

"That was then, this is now," Sonny said.

"Why not just let the relationship with Jax run its course instead of trying to force Carly into anything," Jason said, "If you try to force Carly, she'll do the opposite of what you want."

"I will not lose my wife," Sonny yelled, "Now I want you to find out who helped Carly, so I can press kidnapping charges against them"

"I've got Stan working on finding out who is traveling with Carly," Jason said, "Whoever it is had their name erased from the airline's database."

Before Sonny could answer, Diane entered the room.

"I'll get on it," Jason said.

"What's the problem?" Diane asked.

"I have reason to believe to believe Carly is in the Dominican Republic as we speak filing for divorce," Sonny said, "When she gets back, I need to do whatever you have to do to get the divorce declared invalid."

"I'm not familiar with Dominican Republic laws and divorce," Diane said, "From what I do know, it'll difficult to overturn the divorce."

"You're a smart lady," Sonny said, "Get it done. Jason's following a lead, Carly may have been kidnapped."

"If we can convince a judge, Carly was coerced into the divorce," Diane said, "Than maybe we can get it overturned."

**Two Days Later**

**JFK **

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," Carly said, as they got off the plane "If there's anything I can ever do for you."

"Don't mention it," Kellie said, "It helps me make peace with my past in some weird way."

"At least let me treat you to dinner," Carly said, "There's a restaurant that just opened up, I haven't had a chance to try yet."

Two police officers approached them.

"Are you Carly Corinthos and Kellie Riley?" one of them asked.

"I was Carly Corinthos," Carly replied, "I just got a divorce. I'm taking back my maiden name, Benson."

"And you are?" the other officer asked Kellie.

"Kellie Riley," she answered.

"You have the right to remain silent," the first officer began to say as he cuffed Kellie.

"What is she being charged with?" Carly asked.

"Your husband filed kidnapping charges against her," the second officer answered.

"I didn't kidnap her," Kellie said.

"That's right," Carly said, "I left town of my own free will. So let her go."

"You'll have to sort it out in Port Charles, ma'am," the second officer said as they led Kellie out.

**PCPD**

Kellie was brought into the station and led into the interrogation room. Carly was right behind her.

"Mac, I don't know what Sonny's been pulling," Carly said, "But I was not kidnapped. Ask Jason, I'd called to tell him I had to leave town."

"Roderiguez," Mac said, "Let the girl go. Then I want you to find out who filed the charges in the first place and turned my station into a divorce court."

"Carly," Sonny barked, entering the station, "Thank god you're okay."

He attempted to put his arm around her. Carly shoved him.

"Don't touch me," Carly said.

"I just want to hold my wife after not knowing if she's dead or alive," Sonny said.

"News bulletin, Sonny," Carly said, "I'm not your wife anymore."

Carly pulled out the divorce papers and handed them to Sonny.

"I'll have my lawyer look at these," Sonny said, "But I'm pretty sure they won't hold up here in New York."

"They will, Mr. Corinthos" Kellie said walking out of the interrogation room, "I made sure of it."

"Why isn't she being booked?" Sonny asked.

"As far as I can tell, Carly left on her own accord," Mac said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do other than referee in your dysfunctional relationship."

He left as Jason walked in.

"You were at Jake's the other day," Jason said, recognizing Kellie.

"So you met this complete stranger at a bar and the next thing I know you've left town," Sonny said, "How do you know it wasn't some set up to get revenge on me?"

"Is the god complex permanent?" Kellie asked.

"Yes," Carly said, "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to spend some time with Michael and Morgan. Kellie, call me and we'll have dinner sometime."

"If I'm ever in town again," Kellie said.

"Before you leave town," Carly said, leaving, "I will track you down before you leave."

"Am I free to go, officer," Kellie asked Rodriguez.

"Yes," Cruz said, "You're free to go. I'm sorry about the confusion."

"It's not your fault," Kellie said.

"As far as I'm concerned she's not free to go," Sonny said, "Not until I get some answers."

"You're not getting them," Kellie said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be."

"Who are you?" Sonny asked.

"Look, I'm trying to leave town and get out of your hair," Kellie said, "Your ex-wife doesn't want to be married to you. So I suggest you get a clue and find more useful ways to spend your time."

Kellie left.

**The Greystone**

"Has Stan been able to pick up anything on this girl?" Sonny asked, "Where she came from why she's here?"

"Kellie Riley is the widow of Ethan Esoterra," Jason said.

"The arms dealer and political crony in South America," Sonny asked.

"She runs his businesses from behind the scene," Jason said, "She travels a lot. Although no one seems to know why."

"Who was she before she married Esoterra?" Sonny asked.

"She seems to have come out of nowhere," Jason said, "No one can find anything on her prior to the time she married the guy."

"I'll question Alcazar," Sonny said, "He might know something about her. You track the girl down and get some answers out of her."

**Lorenzo's Apartment**

"Where is he?" Lorenzo could hear Sonny yell outside.

"You have no right to barge in here demanding to see Lorenzo," Skye said, "He just got out of the hospital."

"Well, that's his own fault isn't it," Sonny said, "He's the one who brought the maniacs responsible for the Metrocourt situation to town, resulting in his head wound being reopened."

Lorenzo got up and opened the door.

"It's alright, Skye," Lorenzo said, "I can humor Mr. Corinthos for a few minutes,"

"I'll be checking on Lila Rae," Skye said, grudgingly and left the room.

"What do you know about Kellie Riley?" Sonny demanded.

"Who wants to know?" Lorenzo asked, "and why?"

"Considering that she kidnapped my wife and coerced her into getting a divorce from me," Sonny said, "I figure I have every right to ask questions."

Lorenzo cracked a smile.

"So Carly got around all your barriers," Lorenzo said.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was Skye," Sonny said, "I seem to recall you having to chase her all over the country not too long ago."

"Here's a word of advice when it comes to Miss Riley," Lorenzo said, "Don't get on her bad side. I can guarantee you if you get on her bad side, you'll wish you were dead."

"It doesn't concern you that a girl who runs a business similar to yours is sniffing around Port Charles," Sonny asked, "How do you know she's not looking to use Port Charles to expand her business."

"Miss Riley has no interest in expanding her businesses," Lorenzo said, "And if you want to keep it that way, don't antagonize her. She wants nothing more than to leave town as soon as she can."

"Why does she travel so much?" Sonny asked, "Why did she come to Port Charles in the first place?"

"There are reasons, no one can find that information," Lorenzo said, "Miss Riley has connections we can only dream of. Next time you see her, you should thank her for making Port Charles safer. Now if you'll show yourself out the door. We're done here."

**The Docks**

Kellie stood at the docks.

"I know you're there," Kellie said, "So stop hiding in the shadows and get to the point. Your boss is irritated because I helped a woman who clearly didn't want to be married to him."

"Honestly, I'm glad Carly got the divorce," Jason said, "But in our line of work, strangers showing up offering to work miracles are a liability, particularly ones who open to be arms dealers."

"I like my business the way it is," Kellie said, "It's small enough I can control it from anywhere in the world. But big enough I can still make things happen in South America."

"As much as you travel, I'm surprised someone hasn't tried to stage a massive takeover," Jason said, "Wouldn't you rather have your presence felt down there."

"I have key people that I trust running things," Kellie said, "That place doesn't exactly hold good memories for. So I prefer to stay away as much as possible."

"Did you help your husband's rivals kill him?" Jason asked, "You figured you'd have more money with him out of the way, didn't you?"

"I didn't choose to marry Ethan Esoterra," Kellie said, "I was a teenager when my grandfather forced me into marriage with that animal."

"Then why do you run his business?" Jason asked, "Why not just be rid of it?"

"Getting my freedom meant making certain sacrifices," Kellie said, "running the businesses is one of those sacrifices."

"Why are you in Port Charles?" Jason asked.

"I'm a drifter," Kellie said, "I stopped to rest for a few days. I was on my way out of town when I heard about Carly's situation."

"You wanted to help her because of what you went through," Jason said.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow," Kellie said, "I'd be gone now, but Carly's insistent that I have dinner.with her Something about a new restaurant."

"When Carly wants something, she can be pretty persistent," Jason said.

"It sounds like you've been on the receiving end a few times," Kellie said.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving town with stopping to see me, Slinger," Luke said, approaching the docks.

"I was supposed to be gone 3 days ago," Kellie said, smirking.

"You two know each other?" Jason asked.

"Our paths have crossed in Europe a few times," Kellie said.

"When I met Slinger here, I watched her take on two guys by managing to take both their guns from them," Luke said, stopping when Kellie glared at him.

"I've bailed you out of trouble a few times too," Kellie said.

"You helped," Luke said, "So what brings you to Port Charles."

"Just passing through," Kellie said.

"You know I don't buy that baloney," Luke said, "I heard the buzz some stranger helped my niece get a divorce against a certain mobster's wishes. How did you pull that one off?"

"Borrowed a helicopter and arranged for a liver to be brought to General Hospital," Kellie said, "Carly and I got on the helicopter there and went to JFK."

"Did you stop and see your uncle," Luke asked.

"Remind me when we're not in mixed company to find out how you even know that," Kellie replied, slightly exasperated, "I got the helicopter from him and no I don't plan on seeing him again."

"Who's your uncle?" Jason asked.

"You don't want to know," Kellie said, turning to leave, "And I don't want to go there. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for dinner."

As Kellie left, Jason turned to Luke.

"Who's her uncle?" he asked.

"She's leaving town," Luke said, "Except to ask for the helicopter, I don't think she's spoken to him in five years."

"In other words, leave it alone," Jason said.

"Good man," Luke said, slapping Jason on the back and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**The restaurant**

"I have to ask this," Carly said, "But is there a reason Jason and Sonny haven't figured out who you're related to. I'm assuming that they would have gotten your name off the flight list, considering the flight attendant got your name."

"Off my personal passport," Kellie said, "Legally, my name is Kellie Riley Alcazar. But as far as most of the world is concerned, I'm Kellie Riley. Whenever my name goes into a database like a flight list, my last name automatically disappears. That's the easiest way to explain it with out going into all the high tech mumbo jumbo."

"Fair enough," Carly asked as Lorenzo and Skye entered the restaurant. They stopped by their table.

"Evening, Mrs. Corint," Lorenzo began to say.

"Ms. Benson," Carly corrected.

"Of course," Lorenzo apologized, "I guess congratulations are in order then."

"Thank you," Carly said, "for everything."

Lorenzo looked questioningly at Kellie who shrugged it off.

"And Miss Riley," Lorenzo said.

"So this is who Sonny was fuming about earlier," Skye said.

"Word gets around fast in this town," Kellie said, "By the way, Miss Quartermaine, my people in South America wanted me to thank you for keeping them updated on Lorenzo's condition and other events that had bearing on things south of the border."

"Excuse me?" Skye said, "You and Lorenzo are business associates?"

"Yes, I tend to run things behind the scenes" Kellie said, "You probably spoke with Jorge Mendez."

Skye thought for minute.

"Jorge… yes," Skye said, "Tell him he's welcome."

"Our table's ready," Lorenzo said, "And Miss Riley, I would advise you to steer clear of Mr. Corinthos for the remainder of your stay."

"I don't think I'll have a problem avoiding his majesty," Kellie said, "I'm headed out as soon as I'm done here."

"Have a safe trip then," Lorenzo said. He and Skye went to sit at their table.

"Wow," Carly said as soon as they were out of earshot, "How can you sit there and not even acknowledge."

"Carly, I know you mean well but stay out of my relationship with my uncle," Kellie said, glancing over at Lorenzo's table, "I burned my bridges a long time ago."

"Then build new ones," Carly said, "From what I can see, he wants to build them just as much you do."

"It's complicated, Carly," Kellie said, irritated, "I promised him I'd send a postcard every once in awhile okay."

"Miss Riley," a uniformed officer said, "You've been served." He handed her papers and left.

"Son of a.." Kellie said, reading them over.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"Your ex husband is dragging me on the witness stand when he tries to get your divorce declared invalid," Kellie said, "I can't leave town."

"I'm sorry," Carly said.

"It's not your fault," Kellie said, "If you'll excuse me…I need to get some fresh air."

Kellie got up from her seat and hurried out.

From across the room, Lorenzo and Skye witnessed the whole thing.

"It's obvious you're concerned about her," Skye said, "I'm guessing your family is close with hers. Go."

"Thank you, Skye," Lorenzo said, getting up, "I'll explain when we get home."

Outside, he found Kellie steadying herself against the side of the building.

"Just keep breathing," he heard her tell herself.

He tapped Kellie on the shoulder, startling her.

"What's wrong?" Lorenzo asked.

"Carly's being Carly," Kellie said, "At JFK, the attendants used my last name and I had to explain that and Carly just got on my case about being distant with you. She means well, but"

"The papers the officer brought," Lorenzo interrupted, "What were they?"

Instead of answering, Kellie handed Lorenzo the papers.

Lorenzo read the papers and waited for Kellie to say something, trying to get a read on her.

Kellie shifted uncomfortably under Lorenzo's scrutiny.

"Someone's telling me I can't leave," Kellie finally said, trying to remain in control, "It reminds me of…"

She was unable to finish the sentence and turned her face so Lorenzo couldn't see it.

"You feel trapped," Lorenzo said, turning Kellie's face towards him, "Look at me."

"Dammit," Kellie muttered as tears slowly started to fall down her face.

Lorenzo pulled Kellie into a hug.

"It'll be okay," Lorenzo said, "I promise."

After a minute, Kellie pulled away.

"I'll have my driver take you back to my place," Lorenzo said, "You can stay there."

Kellie shook her head, "Uncle Lo, you really don't need to go the trouble. I'm fine on my own."

"Enough," Lorenzo said, "I let you walk away before because I thought it was what you needed. But I can't stand by and watch you shut the world out anymore. I don't care that you can expertly handle more weapons than all the armies of the world combined. I don't care that you can make the most powerful of men shake where they stand. You're my niece and I want to take care of you."

Kellie glared at him and got ready to argue, but thought the better of it.

"Fine," Kellie said, "But you have to finish your evening with Miss Quartermaine."

Lorenzo nodded to a guard that was standing near by.

"Call the driver, see that Kellie gets back to my place," Lorenzo said, "Then make sure someone picks her stuff up from Jakes."

"My bike's at Jakes," Kellie said.

"Send two men to get her stuff and the bike," Lorenzo said, "Make sure the driver comes back here to get Skye and myself."

Carly walked outside carrying Kellie's jacket.

"I figured you might need this," Carly said.

"Thanks," Kellie said, taking her jacket, "I'm sorry I ran out."

"Don't worry about it," Carly said as the car came around, "We'll have to go out again since you'll be around it looks like."

The driver got out and opened the door.

"Sure," Kellie said, quietly. She got in the car.

Lorenzo and Carly watched the car drive off.

"I'm glad she's letting you take care of her," Carly said, "although I'm sorry it's because of Sonny's ego."

"I could kill Corinthos for reminding Kellie of her torturous marriage," Lorenzo said.

"Get in line," Carly said.

"Lorenzo," Skye called, coming out, "Should I tell the waiters to hold the food or?"

"I'll be right in," Lorenzo said, "We'll have dinner and I'll explain everything on the ride home."

"Your meal is on me," Carly said, "It's the least I can do."

**The Penthouse**

"Open up, Jason," Carly said, knocking on the door, "I know you're there."

Jason opened the door.

"I knew Sonny would try to have the divorce declared invalid," Carly said, "But his latest stunt.."

"What stunt, Carly?" Jason asked

"He's dragging Kellie into court as a witness and according to the paperwork, she can't leave town," Carly said, "It completely freaked her out. I'm not quite sure why. Maybe something to do with her marriage."

"It was a forced marriage, I know," Jason said, "I'll talk to Sonny and see what I can do."

"Thank you, Jason," Carly said, "She helped me and now."

"I need to make some phone calls," Jason said, "Do you know who her uncle is? Apparently, Luke knows her and mentioned something about an uncle."

"Uncle, really, she hadn't mentioned it," Carly said.

"And you're a bad liar," Jason said.

"Just let it go, Jason," Carly said, "For now."

"Luke told me the same thing," Jason said, "She's from South America, so it would have to be someone in Alcazar's organization."

"Nope," Carly said, heading for the door, "Now go beat some sense into Sonny."

"You know I'll find out one way or another," Jason said as Carly slammed the door behind her.

**The Greystone**

Why didn't you wait for Stan and I to finish getting information on Kellie Riley?" Jason asked, "before getting a court order keeping her from leaving town."

"I couldn't risk her leaving town," Sonny said, "I need her to get the divorce thrown out."

"You should have just let her leave town and found some other way," Jason said, "All you've managed to do was get on her bad sad."

"You're over reacting," Sonny said, "She's a small-time arms dealer. We throw some money her way that divorce will be thrown out in no time."

"Sonny let me see if I can't explain this to you," Jason said, "Kellie Riley married Esoterra when she was 16."

"So she married young," Sonny said, "It's simple. She's a gold digger."

"It was an arranged marriage, Sonny," Jason said, "Her parents whoever they are sold her for political gain most likely and never looked back."

"I don't understand why this is a big deal," Sonny said, "The girl made a choice; these are the consequences."

"I called some people in South America," Jason said, "I was able to get some information about the marriage. Kellie Riley was a possession to him. She didn't eat, sleep, or so much as breathe without his consent. She could never go anywhere. She was a prisoner. He beat her constantly. And rumor has it played mind games to torture her."

"One more reason she probably helped kill him," Sonny said.

"But she doesn't oversee things directly," Jason said, "For the most part she doesn't touch the money. She travels all over the world because she can't stay in one place for very long without feeling trapped. You just sent her back emotionally to one of the worst places possible."

"You don't know that," Sonny said.

"Carly came to see me after the papers were served," Jason said, "Kellie freaked out and had to leave dinner."

"Her issues are not my problem," Sonny said, "My concern is getting my wife back. That girl is going to help me do it."

"Forget about the emotional issues," Jason said, "That girl is practically a ghost and someone wants it that way. We had to dig really deep to find up the information we did, Sonny. If you mess with her, I guarantee you'll be messing with people we don't want to provoke. We still don't know why she was even in Port Charles in the first place."

"I don't care what I have to do," Sonny said, "I will get Carly back. Either you're with me or against me."

"We'll talk in the morning," Jason said, "Think about what I said.

**The Car**

"Alright, Lorenzo," Skye said as they got in the car, "I want to know exactly what is going on."

"There's no easy way to break this," Lorenzo said, "So I'll just say it, Kellie isn't just a business associate, she's my niece."

"So Luis had another daughter," Skye said.

Lorenzo shook his head, "I had a sister, Haley, who my father didn't meet until she was a teenager. My father had his mistress killed, brought Haley, who was pregnant with Kellie at the time, to the family home. A few years later, Haley tried to leave with Kellie. She paid with her life doing so. Kellie saw the whole thing."

"If she wasn't in town to see you then why is she here?" Skye asked, "And what was that whole conversation about back in the restaurant?"

"I'm not sure why she's here," Lorenzo said, "As for my relationship with Kellie, it's been practically non-existent since my father forced her into a marriage with the devil for political reasons. I found out too late to stop him. Kellie's husband kept her prisoner, among other things."

"Obviously, she's not with her husband," Skye said, "So what happened?"

"Her husband's dead," Lorenzo said, "The details as to how aren't important. Kellie got her freedom and control of his businesses. I saw her once after everything. She hated me, blamed me for…I never saw her again until a few days ago."

"She needed someone to blame, you were there and your father was dead, I'm assuming," Skye said, leaning against Lorenzo.

"She's at the apartment," Lorenzo said, "Corinthos in his stupidity got a court order to keep her in town until he loses in court over the divorce fiasco. You saw how she was when she left the restaurant."

**Lorenzo's apartment**

Skye found Lorenzo sitting at the foot of Kellie's bed watching her sleep.

"She looks so peaceful," Lorenzo said, "You wouldn't know everything she's survived."

"You two were close before everything, weren't you?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Lorenzo said, "I was one of very few people who didn't treat her like a possession or a bastard. Luis had no use for her and Sage was at boarding school. The servants humored her presence. I failed her when she needed me most."

"She needs you now though," Skye said.

Lorenzo didn't answer.

"Come on," Skye said, "You should get to bed. You've had long night and only got out of the hospital two days ago. You can talk in the morning."

Lorenzo slowly got off the bed. Before leaving, he leaned over Kellie and whispered, "Good night, Sobrinita."

* * *

**A/N:** Sobrinita means little niece 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Morning**

Kellie's hand was inches from the doorknob when someone came from behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen," Skye said.

"If you don't mind," Kellie said, "I was just going to leave, get out of your way."

"Just how did you plan on getting past the guards?" Skye asked.

"I'm not sure what Lorenzo told you about me," Kellie said, "But a couple of guards aren't a problem for me."

"You're Lorenzo's niece and he cares very deeply about you," Skye said, "I can't let you leave until you work things out with him."

"I really wish people would stay out of my relationship with Lorenzo," Kellie said, "especially when."

"It is my business," Skye interrupted, "I happen to care very much about your uncle. This rift between the two of you is hurting him. So if calling you out on your actions towards him is the only way to fix this."

"You can't fix this," Kellie said, "You don't know the things I said to Uncle Lo after my…my husband's death. I said some really horrible things to him and"

"He understands you were lashing out at whoever was closest," Skye said, "He feels guilty for not doing something to protect you then. Lorenzo needs to make things right with you now just as much you do."

Lila Rae began to cry.

"I can't stop you from walking out that door," Skye said, "But I'd think twice about doing so if I were you."

Skye went upstairs when she came back down, carrying Lila Rae, she found Kellie sitting in the dining room eating breakfast.

"Something I said must have gotten through," Skye said, putting Lila Rae in her high chair.

"I'm hungry," Kellie said, "I figured I might as well eat since you went to the trouble of making breakfast."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to scale the building to escape," Lorenzo said, coming in the room.

"I'm a little too high up to do that with out my spy toys," Kellie replied, "which seem to have disappeared. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Uncle Lo?"

"That didn't stop you from trying to sneak out the front door," Lorenzo said.

"You can stop scolding me," Kellie said, "I am an adult and can come and go as I please?"

"Then act like one," Lorenzo said, "Instead of a teenage trying to rebel against her parents."

"I'll leave you two to sort this out," Skye said, grabbing Lila Rae from the high chair and leaving.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Lorenzo muttered.

"I think it's a family trait, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, failing to get a reaction out of him.

"This not fair," Kellie finally said.

"What's not fair?" Lorenzo asked.

"When you do that thing where you stop talking to make me talk," Kellie said.

"It's the only thing that's ever worked, Brat" Lorenzo said, cracking a smile.

"I hate you," Kellie said, trying not laugh.

"No, you don't," Lorenzo said, "You aren't pulling a gun on me this time."

"I'm sorry about that," Kellie said, quietly, "For aiming a gun at you and lashing out and being a stubborn brat."

"Is that why you've stayed away?" Lorenzo said.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I said a lot of things that I don't necessarily deserve to be forgiven for."

"There was never anything to forgive, Kellie," Lorenzo said.

"How," Kellie started to say.

"I'll make you a deal," Lorenzo interrupted, "We both start with clean slates."

Kellie thought for a minute.

"Okay," Kellie said, hesitantly, "But I can't promise to make this easy."

"I know," Lorenzo said, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you. I do expect you home for dinner tonight."

He handed Kellie a set of keys.

"Your bike is in the garage near the elevator," Lorenzo said.

"Thank you, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, getting up from the table.

"Dare I ask what you have planned for today?" Lorenzo asked.

"You don't want to know," Kellie said.

**The Greystone**

"Mr. Corinthos is in a meeting," Milo said, "I can't let you in."

"Your boss just put a crimp in my plans to be out of this hell hole," Kellie said, "all because of his obsession with a woman who doesn't want him. I'll interrupt any meeting of his I want to."

Kellie attempted to shove past him, nicely.

"I'll warn you right now," Kellie said, "You don't want to mess with me."

"My orders are to not let anyone in," Milo said.

Before Milo knew what happened, he found himself on the floor and Kellie walking over his body.

She walked right into the living room.

"Milo," Sonny yelled as he heard the door open and stopped when he realized it wasn't Milo.

"What the hell are you?" Sonny started to say when he realized who it was.

"I'm here to set a few things straight with you," Kellie said, "Long time no see Diane."

Diane looked at Kellie in shock.

"You know each other," Sonny asked.

"You could say that," Kellie said, "I'm guessing she's the attorney you had file the court order keeping me from leaving town."

"You did interfere with Mr. Corinthos's marriage," Diane said, "He should get the chance to argue his side in court."

"Do you honestly believe the bullshit you're spouting," Kellie said, "or better yet do you expect me to believe it?"

"Uh..um..," Diane stuttered.

"That's what I thought," Kellie said, "Did you know all about your client's scheme to trap a woman who didn't really want to be with him into marriage?"

"Of course not," Sonny said.

"Don't answer," Kellie said, "I know it's covered by attorney client privilege. Does it insult your intelligence that he'll answer for you?"

"Enough," Sonny said, "I will not have you insulting Diane in my home."

"You're a smart woman, Diane," Kellie said, "But for the life of me I've never understood how you sleep at night, especially as a woman, after helping him force Carly into marriage?"

"We'll talk later Mr. Corinthos," Diane said, leaving.

"I don't appreciate you coming into my home uninvited, interrupting my meeting, and insulting my attorney," Sonny said, "I expect you to apologize to Diane next time you see her."

"Actually, she should be apologizing to me," Kellie said, "But I don't have time for that story. I came to discuss your court order, keeping me from leaving town."

"I get it," Sonny said, "You think you can just walk in here and get me to drop this. I don't know what makes you think you can do that. All I see standing before me is some kid with an attitude problem who stuck her noise into my business. I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"Wow," Kellie said, "I'd heard stories about your arrogance, but I don't think they do it justice."

"I don't know how you do things in South America," Sonny said, "But right now you're on my turf, we play by my rules, and if you don't like it then you should have walked the other way when you met my wife."

"She's not your wife, Mr. Corinthos," Kellie said, "I came here to give you the option of doing this the easy way. Should you choose not to exercise that option, no one in this town will respect you when I'm through with you. And if you think I'm bluffing I'd check with your attorney."

Kellie turned to leave.

"I don't think we're done here," Sonny said.

"Oh, unless you've had a change of that lump of coal you like to call a heart," Kellie said, walking towards the door, "and plan to drop the court order, we are done here."

"Don't you walk away from me," Sonny yelled, "Milo, stop her."

"He would but he hasn't gotten up off the floor," Kellie said, giving Milo a hand, helping him up, and she walked out the door.

**PCPD**

**Mac's Office**

"Who do I talk to about getting my favors called in to get Sonny's court order dropped?" Kellie asked, "Normally that would be the D.A., but considering he's now awaiting trial for murder."

"Whatever you and Sonny Corinthos have going on," Mac said, "I don't want any part of it."

"If you help me," Kellie said, "the sooner this whole thing stops. I'm trying to do you a favor here."

"Who do I have to call?" Mac asked.

"Your brother," Kellie said.

"That's it," Mac said, "Get out of here."

"I freelance for his agency on occasion," Kellie said, pulling out her cell phone and dialing.

She shoved the phone at Mac.

"All you have to do is explain the soap opera that is Sonny Corinthos," Kellie said, "He'll give the order and start the process to get me out of town. I'll be gone by tomorrow."

Mac took the phone.

"I have a friend of yours here, Kellie Riley," Mac said.

"Put me on speaker," Robert said, "I want Kellie to hear this too."

Mac did so.

"As far as I'm concerned, Kellie," Robert said, "You got yourself into this mess by helping Carly Corinthos get a divorce, so you can get yourself out. No free rides from the government on this one."

"Now wait a minute," Kellie said, "You can't tell me you don't appreciate me knocking Sonny "holier than thou" Corinthos off his pedestal."

"I find the whole situation hilarious," Robert said, "But I can't have my agents pulling stunts like this and expecting me to call in favors to bail them out. I have to set an example."

"We both know Corinthos attempt to drag this out in court is ridiculous," Kellie said, "Not to mention I promised your brother this whole circus would end if I left town."

"Forget it, Kellie," Robert said.

"Please," Kellie said.

"No," Robert said.

"I'm begging you," Mac said, "My police station has been a circus since she got here."

"Just sit back and watch the fireworks, little brother," Robert said, "Sonny's underestimating how much control he has. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do."

Robert hung up.

"I'm sorry," Kellie said, "I really thought he'd come through."

"Word of advice," Mac said, "Don't depend on my brother for anything."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get out of your hair and try to keep it that way," Kellie said, heading for the door.

"I'd appreciate it," Mac said.

Kellie opened the door.

"Please don't tell me they sent you to be the new D.A.," Kellie said, recognizing the man on the other side of the door.

"Nice to know you missed me, Kellie," he replied, walking past her to shake Mac's hand, "Jordan Durant, I'm the new interim D.A."

"Durant?" Mac questioned.

"John Durant was my dad," Jordan said.

"You seem a little young to be D.A.," Mac said.

"Well, I'm good at what I do," Jordan said, "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Mayor Floyd. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself."

"Welcome to Port Charles," Mac said, "I hope you're not as much trouble as your friend, Kellie."

"Kellie is a little implusive, isn't she?" Jordan said.

"I'm still in the room," Kellie said, walking out the door, "Scorpio pulled strings to get you here didn't he?"

"I came in on Mayor Floyd's recommendation," Jordan said, almost unflustered.

"Maybe I should retire," Mac said as he and Jordan watched Kellie walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Greystone**

"We have to do something about that girl," Sonny yelled at Jason.

"What do you want me to do Sonny?" Jason asked, "You've already got her stuck in Port Charles until the hearing."

"Not only did she disrespect me in my own home," Sonny said, pouring himself a drink, "She disrespected Diane."

"I hate to go against you Sonny," Jason said, "But why should she respect someone who tells her she has to stay in town because he says so."

"She needs to be taught a lesson," Sonny said, "She needs to realize that she just can't interfere in people's lives."

"Carly doesn't want to be married to you," Jason said, "She would have found away to get the divorce sooner or later with out Kellie's help."

"I might have had time to convince Carly that she's really in love with me and not Candy Boy," Sonny said.

"Sonny, have you listened to anything I said," Jason said, "This girl has the connections to erase her past. Stan and I have dug really deep to find out what little we have. If we provoke this girl or whoever helped her erase the past."

"Exactly," Sonny interrupted, "She has secrets. Find out what they are and use them to our advantage."

"You're hell bent on seeing this through, aren't you?" Jason asked.

"What the hell I have been saying?" Sonny said, "Weren't you listening?"

"I'll get on it," Jason said.

**Kelly's Diner**

Kellie sat down at the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" Mike asked.

"A burger and fries," Kellie said.

Mike nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Oh look, if it isn't the mafia brat," Diane said, coming up behind her.

"You know absolutely nothing about me," Kellie said, "Or my business. So I suggest you keep your mouth closed and get all your facts straight first."

"The first chance I get I will be informing my client about your gold digging tendencies," Diane said.

"Did you forget about the contract everyone involved in the settling of my husband's estate and the court proceedings had to sign?" Kellie said, "Aside from the fact, I got everything, nothing else can be brought up. You can't bring up the dirty details of the trial."

"All I tried to do was get your brother-in-law his fair share of the estate," Diane said.

"Which included me," Kellie said, "You'll have to excuse me if I don't share your sentiment."

"Is there a problem here?" Mike asked, handing Diane a take out bag.

"I was just leaving," Diane said, taking the bag and leaving.

"I hope you realize who she has as a client," Mike said.

"You mean Sonny "Center of the Universe" Corinthos," Kellie said, "I just helped his wife become his ex-wife. So annoying his lawyer is just icing on the cake."

"Dare I ask why you seem to be hell bent on antagonizing my son," Mike asked.

"This town gets smaller every minute," Kellie said, "Look all I did was meet a woman who didn't want to be married and I did something about it. If your son hadn't have gotten a court order keeping me in town until the hearing he set up to have the divorce declared invalid, I would be long gone."

"Diane said mentioned something about you being a mafia brat," Mike asked, "Should my son be concerned about your presence here."

"I was just passing through," Kellie said, "I have a shipping business and it's in South America."

"You must be familiar with Lorenzo Alcazar then," Mike said.

"More than she'd care to admit," Jordan said sitting down next to Kellie.

"Well, your father would be rolling over in his grave for associating with the likes of me," Kellie responded.

"I intend to finish the job he couldn't," Jordan said, "Taking down the mob element in this town."

"How cute, you're trying to fill your father's shoes," Kellie said.

"You'd help me if you could," Jordan said, "Your boss said you can't touch this one with a ten foot pole being a conflict of interest and all for you."

"If I'm not mistaken, you can't touch Alcazar," Kellie said, "So my connections to him shouldn't be a problem."

Jordan leaned over and whispered to Kellie, "I'm not talking about Alcazar."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kellie said.

"Just don't interfere in my case," Jordan said, "Or I will reveal that dirty little detail to the rest of the world. Considering all the trouble you went to in covering it up, I'm guessing you don't want it broadcast to the rest of the world."

"I haven't done a thing to you since I got to this town," Kellie said, "So either you're still upset with me because you couldn't hack it as an agent or because I turned you down. Which is it?"

"Don't antagonize me, Little Girl," Jordan said, "Right now this town is singing your praises, but I can make that change real fast."

Carly walked into Kellie's in time to catch Jordan's last remark.

"I don't appreciate people threatening my friends," Carly said.

"Maybe you should pick better friends," Jordan said, "One's who don't have a chip on their shoulder."

"I think you're the one with a chip on your shoulder," Carly said.

"Carly meet the towns new D.A, Jordan Durant," Kellie said, "who just so happens to have a permanent stick up his.."

"Durant?" Carly interrupted.

"Let me guess," Jordan said, "You knew my father too."

"John Durant was your father?" Carly asked, "He never told me I had a brother."

"Excuse me?" Jordan said, "What are you talking about? I'm an only child. I don't have a sister."

"Apparently, you do, me," Carly said, "Please explain to me why our dad never bothered to mention either one of us to the other."

"I want a dna test," Jordan said.

"He could never live up to daddy's standards," Kellie said, "They had some kind of falling out and haven't spoken in years unless its in a professional capacity."

"Thank you for the history lesson, Kellie," Jordan said.

"It also explains why you never went to his funeral," Kellie said.

"For your information, our father ran a dna test," Carly said, "You can ask just about anyone in town, how I posed as a reporter to decide if I wanted to know him better. He ran a dna test trying to figure out who I really was. You can guess how that turned out. If it makes you feel any better, I never exactly measured up to his standards either, having been married to the very men he was going after."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Jordan interrupted.

"You mean to tell me you're not ecstatic to find out you have a long lost sister that you can trade war stories about your father with," Kellie said.

"That's it," Jordan said and got up and left.

"How am I supposed to get in touch with you?" Carly asked.

Jordan ignored her as Kellie scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to Carly.

"Who's number is this?" Carly asked.

"Your brother's," Kellie said, smirking, "If he hasn't changed it since the last time I saw him."

"Start talking," Carly said, sitting down, "What's the deal with you and my brother?"

"We used to work cases together," Kellie said, "That's it."

"When was the last time you saw him," Carly asked.

"Two years ago," Kellie said.

"You have his cell phone number memorized," Carly said, "There is no way you two just worked together. And from what I saw, I'd say both of you are still interested."

"I think your brother is an arrogant son of a bit" Kellie said.

"You don't get to call my brother names," Carly interrupted.

"You only just met him," Kellie said, "and as far as I can tell you get on his nerves. So the incentive was there to recall his phone number."

"Before you got here, she asked him if he was mad because she turned him down," Mike said, bringing Kellie her food.

"Thank you for sharing," Kellie said.

"I try," Mike said, "I'll admit you are a piece of work, but if you think anyone here buys that you and the new D.A. aren't interested in each other, you should go check out the oceanfront property in Arizona."

"Ooh look, more customers," Kellie said, gesturing towards the door, "Better take their orders."

Mike shook his head and went to tend to the customers.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Carly said, "I won't leave you alone until I get all the details."

"We worked together," Kellie said, "He was interested, I wasn't. End of story."

"How did you turn him down?" Carly asked, "Did he ask you out and you said no or did things get hot and heavy between you two and you put a stop to it?"

"Carly," Kellie hissed.

"So you put the brakes on what could have been a very enjoyable night for both of you," Carly said, "Well, I have to pick up Michael and Morgan. I'll see you later."

Carly left as Kellie buried her face in her hands.

"If its any consolation," Mike said, "Carly means well."

"It doesn't mean I have to thank her," Kellie said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lorenzo's apartment**

"If you're here looking for information about Kellie Riley," Lorenzo said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told your boss, if you mess with her, she'll make you wish you were dead."

"I didn't expect you be cooperative in feeding us information on Kellie," Jason said, "Based on what little I can find out, I have no interest in provoking her."

"I can see you're a fast learner," Lorenzo said.

"Sonny is a different story," Jason said, "His only focus is getting Carly back and teaching Kellie a lesson."

"How does he plan on doing that?" Lorenzo asked, "Aside from keeping her in town indefinitely."

"He put me in charge of finding out what secrets she has we could use against her," Jason said.

"Good luck," Lorenzo scoffed.

"Look," Jason said, "I didn't have to come and pass along the warning, but I have no desire for whatever Sonny has planned to cause problems. I'll try to talk Sonny out of it, so we can get back to our lives in peace such as it is."

"Hey Uncle Lo," both men heard coming from outside the door as Kellie walked in.

Jason and Kellie just stared at each other.

"Someone should have told me we had company before I said something I shouldn't have," Kellie said.

"You're Alcazar's niece," Jason said, "There's no way in hell I shouldn't have picked up on that."

"News flash," Kellie said, "We're not in hell and it is possible."

"This has to be some attempt at revenge on Sonny," Jason said, "You brought your niece here to help Carly as a way to get to Sonny."

"I didn't even know she was here until she showed up at the hospital for two seconds and left," Lorenzo said, "If it wasn't for Corinthos's court order that would have been the last I saw of her for who knows how long."

"You expect me to believe that?" Jason said, "You probably helped her erase her past too."

"My uncle had nothing to with Carly getting a divorce," Kellie said, "And he's not the one who erased my past before I was married."

"Why are you in Port Charles?" Jason said.

"I was passing through," Kellie said, "And before you ask, Uncle Lo and I don't exactly have the best relationship. I really wasn't here to visit him. That happened by accident."

"I know you showed up in Port Charles as the hostage crisis ended," Jason said, "I have to wonder what you had to do with it."

"Absolutely nothing," Kellie said.

"I don't believe you," Jason said.

"The hostage crisis is over," Kellie said, "The death of Greg, Craig or whatever his name is pretty much laid it to rest. From what I understand, the former D.A. did us all a favor by killing him, sending himself to prison in the process."

"There is no way you could have possibly covered all your tracks," Jason said, "I will find out what you were doing in Port Charles."

"There's nothing to find," Kellie said, "I suggest you put your energies in to something actually worth your time like protecting your investments."

"Are you threatening?" Jason began to ask.

"I'm not threatening anything," Kellie said, "There are forces at work, none of us have any control over. When the dust clears, things will be a lot different. Now unless you actually have something important to say, I suggest you leave."

"If you have any secrets," Jason said, "You better hope Sonny doesn't find out about them."

Jason left.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Lorenzo asked as Jordan entered the room.

"Are you stalking me?" Kellie asked, "You seem to show up wherever I am."

"You wish," Jordan said.

"Would you care to introduce me to your friend?" Lorenzo asked.

"We're not friends," Kellie said.

"I'm Jordan Durant," Jordan answered, "I'm the new D.A."

"Before you ask," Kellie said, "He's John Durant's son."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm just getting acquainted with all the major players in town," Jordan said.

"A friendly little warning that you're gunning for me," Lorenzo said.

"Take it however you want," Jordan said and left.

"You two have met before," Lorenzo said.

"He's a former agent," Kellie said, "He went to law school, got tired of following in his father's footsteps, and became an agent."

"Obviously he's not an agent anymore," Lorenzo said, "What happened?"

"He couldn't handle that life," Kellie said, "The cloak and dagger, all the undercover. The stress got to him. He blew his cover and mine on his last assignment. I was able to do damage control. But after that his career with the agency was over."

"Is he anything like Durant?" Lorenzo asked.

"He can be just as abrasive as Durant," Kellie said, "But he has a higher set of morals than his father ever did. He's also better in a courtroom than Durant was."

"I should be worried," Lorenzo said, "I assume he'll be gunning for me in this town."

"Corinthos and the other families should be worried" Kellie said, "Not you. Just because Jordan is no longer an agent, doesn't mean he can't be useful in other ways."

"Like bringing down alleged criminals," Lorenzo said, "Why would he leave me alone?"

"There was talk awhile back about getting rid of the mob element in this town," Kellie said, "and setting it up like my businesses are set up. They look mob related, but are really a front for government work. The fact that Jordan is here as the new D.A. tells me they may be setting things up to do just that."

"So it's safe to assume that you'll be involved in this operation," Lorenzo said.

"I can't touch this one," Kellie said, "I risk being a conflict of interest and having any evidence I were to collect thrown out of court."

"Because of your connection to me," Lorenzo said.

"Partially," Kellie said, "Obviously the fact that we're related won't stay a secret for long. If anyone asks, I'm Luis's daughter."

"Your past is effectively erased," Lorenzo said, "Why would you?"

"It's complicated," Kellie said, "Although I'm a ghost on paper, doesn't mean some of my secrets can't be exposed if people like Morgan start connecting the dots using other people."

"I'll fill Skye in," Lorenzo said, reluctantly, "I suggest you make sure everyone has their stories straight."

**The Docks**

"What's up?" Carly asked.

"I need a favor," Kellie asked.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"If anyone asks," Kellie said, "I'm Luis's daughter."

"But your not," Carly said.

"It's a long story," Kellie said, "The whole town will know soon that I'm an Alcazar. I can't do anything about that. Your ex is determined to go digging for any secrets. Granted, I'm basically a ghost on paper. But if his people are thorough, they could get information on me through other people."

"Here's the deal," Carly said, "I'll tell the world whatever you want as long you tell me what went down between you and my brother."

"Fine," Kellie said, slightly annoyed.

"So spill," Carly said.

"We dated for awhile," Kellie said, "But I screwed things up between us."

"It can't be that bad," Carly said.

"When I was married to Ethan, I was expected to have sex with him," Kellie said, "When Ethan wasn't around his brother thought he was entitled to use me. After Ethan's death, I gained a reputation for being easy. I slept around a lot for awhile to prove to myself that I wasn't damaged."

"But what does this have to do with my brother?" Carly asked.

"If Jordan and I had gone all the way, it would have been the first time I'd had sex because I really wanted to," Kellie said, "When things got heavy between us, I didn't know how to deal with that. So I shut down and broke things off."

"In other words, you got defensive," Carly said, "and made the situation worse than it needed to be."

"You know what," Kellie said, "It's in past. It doesn't matter."

"Whatever you say," Carly said.

"You'll keep my secrets then?" Kellie asked.

"Sure," Carly said, smiling as she walked away.

**Greystone**

"I have lead on Kellie," Jason told Sonny, "But you won't like it."

"Get to the point," Sonny said.

"She's Alcazar's niece," Jason said, "I went to see Alcazar to try get information. Kellie walked in, calling him uncle, not realizing I was there."

"So he brought her here to interfere with my marriage as payback," Sonny said, throwing his drink against the wall, "He will pay."

"Just calm down," Jason said.

"How did you and Stan miss that?" Sonny yelled.

"I don't know," Jason said, "Its probably related to the whoever's erased her past."

"Alcazar probably did it," Sonny said, "Thinking we wouldn't trace her to him."

"I don't think Alcazar's even that good," Jason said, "I'm starting to think that she might have connections to the government."

"You mean the same one's Alcazar has," Sonny asked, "Her businesses aren't located in the U.S. at all."

"Her husband was reported to be killed by political rivals," Jason said, "What if that wasn't the case? What if the government stepped in, made things happen and Kellie helped them. When all was said and done she had to work for them, running the businesses, even freelance work."

"You're starting to sound like a conspiracy theorist," Sonny said.

"You have to admit," Jason said, "It's possible. It explains why her past is unfindable. The freelance work would explain why she was in Port Charles. She probably had something to do with the Metro Court situation."

"Then find out what it is," Sonny said, "Then she could be arrested."

"She probably had something to do with the clean up," Jason said, "I don't think she could be arrested."

"Then find something," Sonny ordered, "Her being Alcazar's niece doesn't give me anything to work with."

"Sonny, if she's working for the government, do you really want to try anything other than what you already have with," Jason said, "Or draw attention to ourselves, making our operations a priority for the government to watch? Think about that."

Jason left.

**The Docks**

Kellie stared out over the water.

"Do I have you to thank for the multiple messages left on my voicemail?" a voice asked from behind her.

Kellie turned around to find Jordan approaching her.

"Let me guess," Kellie said, "Carly."

"You gave her my number didn't you?" Jordan asked, "I hope you realize she's trying to play matchmaker. She called me, insisted I come here, and when I get here she's leaving with some bogus excuse about her kid being sick."

"She annoys you," Kellie said, "It's a good enough reason for me aside from the fact you went and dug around in my past."

"Scorpio had me look through your files before I came here," Jordan said, "He thought I should be up to speed on certain things before I took over as D.A."

"What exactly were you referring to when you said the conflict of interest had nothing to do with my uncle?" Kellie asked.

"Your father," Jordan said hesitantly.

"But how.." Kellie started to ask.

"Its in the file Scorpio has on you," Jordan said, "You weren't the only one who wanted to know who he was."

"I know I have no right to ask anything of you," Kellie said, "But as far as anyone's concerned I'm Luis's daughter."

"Your past is erased," Jordan said, "But if your mother's name became common knowledge, it's a whole new ball game. Despite what I said earlier, that's your business, no one will hear the truth from me."

"Thanks," Kellie said, "I appreciate it. I just want out of this town. It keeps getting smaller by the minute."

"You're telling me," Jordan said, "If I have to hear one more person ask me about my father, I'm liable to commit homicide."

"You had to know people would ask when you took this job," Kellie said, snidely "So why are you complaining?"

"And we're right back at each other throats," Jordan said.

"There's no sense in pretending," Kellie said, "Besides you can't exactly be buddy buddy with me being as big of a conflict of interest as I am."

"With any luck you'll be gone before things are set in motion," Jordan said.

"I should be," Kellie said, "The hearings in about a month. Then I can leave."

"In the meantime, we'll trade insults," Jordan said.

"Admit it; you enjoy it on a disturbing level," Kellie laughed, shoving him a little, "Why else would you bait me?"

"You're going to pay for that," Jordan said, lunging at Kellie.

Kellie ran and Jordan backed her against the building.

"I overheard your conversation with Carly," Jordan said.

"What part?" Kellie asked.

"The part about us, why you backed off," Jordan replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"Jordan…I didn't mean," Kellie started to say.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Jordan said, "It never occurred to me that you might have issues because of your past. I just assumed that because you'd been easy in the past."

"I turned ice cold," Kellie interrupted, "It wasn't like…"

Before she could finish the sentence, Jordan had covered her mouth with his.

Kellie wrapped her arms around his neck. Jordan pulled Kellie's body up against his.

After a minute, they both pulled back.

"I missed you," Jordan said.

"We can't though," Kellie said, "Not right now anyway."

"I know," Jordan said, "Maybe when this is done, we could try."

"Maybe," Kellie said, "I should go. My uncle expects me home for dinner."

"I'll see you around," Jordan said, moving so Kellie could pass by him.

From behind the warehouse, Carly silently cheered and left before anyone saw her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Months Later**

**Court room**

"Your honor," Alexis said, "I object to the plaintiff's motion for delay in these proceedings. How many delays have been requested and for what? If there was flaw in divorce they would have found sufficient evidence to back it up. I find the need for yet another delay to be a waste of the court's time."

"Your honor, if I may," Diane said, "We are requesting a delay to gather information on Kellie Riley Alcazar, we are difficulty acquiring sufficient information determining her reasons for being in this town. We also believe that Miss Alcazar may have coerced Carly Corinthos into getting the divorce. We're asking for the time to obtain evidence in this matter."

"If such evidence existed," the judge said, "you would have found it by now. I'm inclined to agree with Miss Davis. This hearing will begin now. Motion for delay denied."

"Thank your honor," Alexis said.

"Call your first witness, Diane," the judge said.

"Carly Corinthos," Diane said.

"It's Benson," Carly said, "Carly Benson. You should have gotten the paperwork with my name change."

"Didn't you hear?" Sonny said, "The paperwork's been held up indefinitely. Legally you're still Caroline Corinthos."

Carly gritted her teeth, holding back whatever choice comments she had in mind for Sonny.

Carly was sworn in.

"Please explain to the court how you met Kellie Alcazar," Diane said.

"I had just found out that I had been tricked into marrying Sonny," Carly said, "I wanted a divorce, but found that when I went to start proceedings in here in Port Charles no one would file the papers. I couldn't leave Port Charles to get the divorce because Sonny had his men watching every road, airport, bus and train station with orders to stop me if I tried to leave town. Jason and I were arguing at Jake's about Sonny's anti. Kellie overheard our conversation. She offered to pay for my drink. We started talking. In the course of the conversation, she said she had the resources to get around Sonny's barriers.

"Your husband and his family have been a constant target of his enemies, how do you know, Miss Alcazar isn't one of them?" Diane asked.

"Gut instinct," Carly said.

"You could have been wrong," Diane said.

"But I wasn't," Carly said.

"Were you aware that the person you were trusting to help you obtain a faulty divorce," Diane began to ask.

"Objection," Alexis said, "The divorce has not been proven faulty."

"Alright the alleged faulty divorce," Diane said, "Were you aware of Miss Alcazar's ties to Lorenzo Alcazar when you left Port Charles?"

"No," Carly said, "She didn't tell me she was Lorenzo's niece until we were aboard the flight to the Dominican Republic."

"Why did Miss Alcazar wait so long to tell you about her family ties?"

"Objection, your honor," Alexis said, "I fail to see where this line of questioning is going?"

"Your honor," Diane said, "I'm trying to establish deceit on Miss Alcazar's part in order to establish that Carly Corinthos was manipulated into obtaining this divorce."

"Not admitting her relationship to Lorenzo Alcazar does not imply coercion," the judge said.

"Your honor, Mr. Alcazar was allegedly shot by client," Diane said, "He could have sent this niece to take revenge by forcing Mrs. Corinthos into getting a divorce."

"Mrs. Corinthios," the judge said, "Were you in anyway forced into getting the divorce."

"No, your honor," Carly said, "A number of people can testify to the fact that I wanted the divorce before I ever met Kellie."

"Do you have any questions for the witness," the judge said, looking at Alexis.

"Not at this time, your honor," Alexis said.

"You may step down," the judge said, "Your next witness, Diane."

"Michael Corinthos, Jr." Diane said.

Sonny was sworn in.

"When Carly left town, would you explain how you felt?" Diane asked.

"I was devastated," Sonny said, "I didn't know where she was. I couldn't find any trace of her. I thought she'd been kidnapped. I even filed charges."

"Why are you contesting this divorce?" Diane asked.

"I love Carly," Sonny said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want her to see that we belong together. We're soulmates."

"I have no more questions your honor," Diane said.

Alexis stood up as the judge motioned for her to question Sonny.

"Did you or did you not get Carly to marry you under false pretenses?" Alexis asked.

"Well.." Sonny started to say.

"Yes or no, Mr. Corinthos," Alexis said.

"Yes," Sonny said.

"What were those pretenses?" Alexis asked.

"I made her believe we had to get married so she couldn't testify about the shooting with Alcazar because I'd go to jail," Sonny said.

"Did you or did you not give your men orders to keep Carly from leaving Port Charles and interfere in any attempts to file for divorce here in the state of New York?" Alexis asked.

"No," Sonny said.

"That's all, your honor," Alexis said sitting down.

"Would you like to re-direct?" the judge asked.

"Not at this time," Diane said, "But I'd like to reserve the right to recall Mr. Corinthos back to the stand later on in the proceedings."

"You may step down, Mr. Corinthos," the judge said, "Next witness."

"We call Kellie Riley Alcazar to the stand," Diane said.

"Your honor," Alexis said, "Before we proceed any further with Miss Alcazar's testimony, I want to make sure all parties are clear on the document Robert Scorpio should have sent you. Because of Miss Alcazar's job with the government, there some questions she may not be able to answer in the interest of national security."

"I've seen the so called document your honor," Diane said, "I'm sure you'll agree with me that's it merely a tactic being employed by the defendant to keep Miss Alcazar from answering any questions she doesn't want to answer."

"I spoke with Mr. Scorpio this morning regarding this document," the judge said, "and see no reason why the request should not be honored. Shall we get on with this?"

Kellie was sworn in.

"Your name is Kellie Riley Alcazar, correct?" Diane asked.

"Yes," Kellie said.

"Can you explain why your name did not show up on the flight list when Mr. Corinthos was searching for his wife?" Diane asked.

"It has to with my job," Kellie said, "I can't answer that."

"What is this so called job?" Diane asked.

"I work as a security consultant for the government," Kellie said.

"What were you consulting on the Metro Court hostage situation?" Diane asked.

"I can't answer that," Kellie said, "I was in Port Charles because of my job. However, I can't get into the specifics."

"Your honor," Diane said.

"I suggest you try a new line of questioning," the judge said.

"You are the niece of Lorenzo Alcazar correct?" Diane asked.

"Yes," Kellie said.

"And the daughter of his brother, Luis Alcazar?" Diane asked.

"Relvency, your honor," Alexis asked.

"I'm just trying to establish the witness's identity," Diane said.

"Go ahead," the judge said.

Kellie hesitated.

"No," Kellie said, "I'm not the daughter of Luis Alcazar. My mother was the illegitimate daughter of Carlos Alcazar, Lorenzo and Luis's father."

The entire courtroom went into an uproar

"Order in the court," the judge said banging her gavel.

"Your honor," Alexis said, "I request a recess so I may confer with my client and Miss Alcazar in light of this information I was not aware of."

"Diane?" the judge asked.

"Fine by me," Diane said, smiling at her inadvertent victory.

"Recess is granted," the judge said, "Court is adjourned until 10 am tomorrow morning." He banged the gavel.

"What the hell were you doing?" Alexis said.

"Why couldn't you just lie under oath?" Carly said, "No one would have known."

"Even I can't claim that lie fell under the claims of the document Scorpio sent," Kellie said, "It would have been purgery. Asking me if I was Luis's daughter under oath was so out in left field that I wouldn't have seen it coming. If I'd known that my parentage would come into question, I never would have lied about being Luis's daughter in the first place."

"Then why did you?" Alexis asked.

"Habit, I guess," Kellie said, "My line of work requires a lot of secrecy. I have a lot of enemies. I'd rather they not find me."

"Look, she didn't commit purgery," Jax said, putting his arm around Carly, "which we can prove Sonny has done. We have enough witnesses to testify he lied about keeping Carly from being able to file for divorce in Port Charles."

"Are there any other secrets that might pop out of the closet?" Alexis asked, "Secrets that Sonny and Diane could use in this hearing."

"No," Kellie said, "They only thing that matters is establishing Sonny's lies and manipulations and proving the divorce in the Dominican Republic was valid and in no way unwanted on Carly's part."

"Sonny's grandstanding," Carly said, "I don't think anyone's buying it. The judge even looks annoyed with his and Diane's theatrics."

"I don't want anymore secrets coming out of the closet," Alexis said, "Your superiors and the mob will be the least of your problems if I get anymore surprises like that."

She left.

"We should go check on the boys," Carly said, "Are you coming with us, Kellie?"

"No, I have things to take care of," Kellie said.

Jax and Carly left. Kellie followed them into the hallway where Sonny and Durant were arguing.

"You're just like your father full of hot air," Sonny said.

"The difference between me and my father is I can back up what I say," Jordan said, "Your theatric, like my fathers, will be your downfall."

"As much as I dislike J.D. here," Kellie said, "Even I have to admit he's a force to be reckoned with in a courtroom. I'd watch your back if I were you."

"I'm not worried," Sonny said, "I'm not the one would just admitted to deceit in a court room."

"You don't get it," Kellie said, smiling and walking away.

**Courthouse Parking Lot**

Before Kellie could get to her car, someone shoved her against the nearest car.

"I told you we'd see each other again, Kellie baby," the man said.

"Last I checked you were in a maximum security prison with no chance of ever getting out, Garrett," Kellie said, attempting to shove him and failing. Garrett grabbed Kellie's hands as they came at him and pinned them against the car. Garrett then moved his entire body up against Kellie's.

"Is that any way to treat your brother-in-law?" Garrett said, running his mouth and tongue along Kellie's jawline, "Not to mention your lover."

"I was never a willing participant and you know that," Kellie said, "What do you want?"

"I want what's rightfully mine," Garrett said, "My inheritance and you."

"Newsflash, anti-casanova," Kellie said, trying to shove him away using her whole body, "I never was yours and I never will be. Now get away from me."

Garrett continued feeling Kellie up until he felt the cold hard steel of a gun against his head.

"I believe the lady told you back off," Sonny said, "Unless you'd a like a bullet in your head, I suggest you leave the lady alone. For you information, two of my guards also have their guns aimed at your head."

"We'll finish this later, Kellie baby," Garrett said, backing away from her.

Sonny motioned to Max and Milo to grab him.

Before they could react, Garrett reached for something and smoke surrounded the group.

When the smoke cleared Garrett was gone.

"Did he hurt you?" Sonny asked.

"No," Kellie said, shaking.

"Where's your guard?" Sonny asked as Max took his jacket off and draped it on Kellie's shoulders.

"I don't have one," Kellie said, "I have calls I need to make and I need to get to the police station."

"You're not going anywhere until Alcazar or one of his men comes to get you," Sonny said.

"What happened here?" Lucky said, approaching the group along with Cruz.

"She was attacked," Sonny answered, "He got away."

"The brother-in-law from hell escaped from prison," Kellie said.

"Do you want to come to come to the station and make a statement," Cruz asked, "We'll take you down to the station."

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"You'll have to make statements as well," Lucky said.

"No problem," Sonny said.

"Let's get this over with," Kellie said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jakes**

Kellie was about to down her first shot of tequila when someone came from behind her and swiped it.

"Not tonight," a voice said from behind her.

Kellie turned around to find Jordan, dressed down in a t-shirt and jeans, drinking her shot.

"Do your duties as D.A. include policing alcohol consumption?" Kellie replied, motioning for Coleman to pour her another shot.

"If you think I'm going to let you get drunk and self-destruct after what happened today?" Jordan said, "Think again."

Coleman handed Kellie the shot and she drank it before Jordan could stop her.

"You can't stop me," Kellie said.

"I really don't want to watch you start throwing things," Jordan said, "I don't think anyone else does either. Besides, what if Garrett's watching and you can't defend yourself."

"Didn't you hear, I have full array of guards now," Kellie said, "Bring me another shot, Coleman."

"You can't afford to let your guard down just the same," Jordan said, "You can't leave town. Corinthos won't drop his lawsuit. Scorpio won't call in favors, probably to use you as bait. And the world is one step closer to knowing your secrets."

"I don't care if Scorpio uses me as bait," Kellie said, "I want Garrett back in prison. I just wish we'd do it in another town," Kellie said as Coleman brought her the shot.

Jordan tried to grab it but Kellie had drank half the shot before he could get it away from here.

"I want my tequila back," Kellie said.

"Here's the deal," Jordan said, "One game of pool. You win, you can get drunk."

"And if you win?" Kellie asked.

"No more drinking for you," Jordan said, "and you owe me a dance."

"Fine, but you have to finish that shot," Kellie said, "Make a it level playing field and all."

Jordan drank the rest of the shot back and they headed for the pool table

**Greystone**

Sonny sat in the living room replaying the events of the day in his mind.

"_As much as I dislike J.D. here," Kellie said, "Even I have to admit he's a force to be reckoned with in a courtroom. I'd watch your back if I were you."_

"_I'm not worried," Sonny said, "I'm not the one would just admitted to deceit in a court room."_

"_You don't get it," Kellie said, smiling and walking away._

"Think, think," Sonny said to himself.

"Sonny," Jason said, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Sonny said, "There's something familiar about Kellie."

"She is Alcazar's niece," Jason said, "That's probably what."

"No," Sonny said, "In the courthouse, after the hearing, she offered opinions on Durant's son, when she left she said 'You don't get it.' When she said that, there was something in the way she smiled and walked away that reminded me of someone."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"I can't place it," Sonny said.

"Right now," Jason said, "We have to focus on other things. I had Stan and Spinelli find out everything they could about Garrett Esoterra. You need to drop this thing with Carly and let Kellie leave town. You can't win."

"I think the fact the she admitted to deceiving everyone under oath works in my favor," Sonny said.

"Once everyone finds out you committed purgery," Jason said, "She'll look like a saint. But that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Sonny said.

"Garrett thinks he is entitled to the Esoterra Estate and Kellie," Jason said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Sonny asked, "Let them duke it out."

"If the battle between Garret and Kellie takes place in Port Charles," Jason said, "What's to stop him from going after us, Alcazar, the other families. That's trouble we don't need. If you drop this, Kellie will leave town. Garrett will follow her."

"He's on the run from the authorities," Sonny said, "Do you really think he'll be around long enough to do that kind of damage?"

"I don't want to take the chance and find out," Jason said.

"I'll come back later," Diane said, entering the room.

"Hold on a minute," Jason said, "You're not getting off so easy, Diane. You represented Garrett Esoterra in the fight over his brother's estate."

"I can't tell you anything about that case," Diane said.

"What about Garrett and Ethan for that matter?" Jason said.

"What I can tell you is Kellie was a gold digger," Diane said, "She was responsible for her husband's death and she cheated her brother-in-law out of the inheritance."

"Diane," Jason said, "Everything, I've found on the Esoterra brothers says they probably got what they deserved. I highly doubt the government would use Kellie if she was a gold digger."

"If you don't want to take my word for it," Diane said, "That's on your head. We'll talk later, Sonny."

"Jason, Kellie's hiding something," Sonny said, "She lied about Luis being her father for a reason. It had nothing to do with the work she does for Scorpio otherwise she wouldn't have admitted to it under oath. Find out who her mother is. That is the key to bringing her down."

"I have Stan and Spinelli working on that," Jason said, "But with out a name, it's a little difficult."

"Well, then they need to work harder," Sonny said.

"Sonny, step back and assess the facts of the situation," Jason said, "Because your obsession with getting Carly back is taking over your life. Carly doesn't love you like that anymore. You have to face reality instead of going a after the person who helped her get the divorce at the expense of the business."

"We're fine," Sonny said, "Business is good."

"You going after this girl knowing she has friends in the government who wouldn't hesitate to bring us down," Jason said, "knowing she could bring trouble we didn't want, and now when that trouble shows up, you still insist on seeing this through."

"If he causes a problem, we'll take care of it," Sonny said.

"We wouldn't have to if you would stop this obsession of yours," Jason said, "I just hope you realize what you're doing before it's too late."

Jason left.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Throughout this chapter I have included the lyrics from Danielle Peck's Kiss You On the Mouth.

* * *

**Jakes**

The song started playing softly in the background as the eight ball went into the corner pocket.

_I don't want to talk about the weather_

"I believe you owe me a dance," Jordan said.

_  
I don't want to go out on the town_

"Lead the way," Kellie said, holding her hand out for Jordan to take.

_  
I don't want to watch TV together_

Jordan put Kellie's arms around his neck and put his arms around her waste.

_  
I just want to kiss you on the mouth_

_We don't have to spend a lot of money_

"You know this doesn't look good for you," Kellie said, "Being this close to the niece of an alleged criminal in public. People will say it's scandalous."

_We don't need to get up off this couch_

"Let people say what they want," Jordan said, brushing a strand of Kellie's hair back behind her ear.

_I just want to turn the lights down honey_

_And kiss you on the mouth_

"Really?" Kellie said, "Mr. Straight-lace.."

Jordan kissed her. She kissed back.

_I wanna get drunk on your lips like wine_

_Get lost in you a thousand times_

_Baby while you're here with me tonight_

"Jordan…I," Kellie whispered, "I want.."

"I know, baby," Jordan said.

_I don't want to think about tomorrow_

_I don't need to think about that now_

"I can't promise anything beyond tonight," Kellie said.

"It's okay," Jordan said, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

_I don't want to ask where this is going_

"I don't want to think," Kellie said, "I just want to feel."

"I have a room at the MetroCourt," he whispered, "Room 415. Meet me there."

_I just want to kiss you on the mouth_

**The hotel room**

Kellie knocked on the door to room 415.

The door opened and a jeans clad Jordan Durant let her in and shut the door.

He pulled her against him. No sooner did she pull her shirt off, his lips were on hers.

_I want to pull your body close to mine_

"You can stop at anytime if you need to," Jordan said.

"Who's stopping," Kellie whispered in his ear.

_I don't know why we're wasting time_

Jordan began to lift Kellie off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her to the bed and laid her on it.

_  
'Cause baby it's just you and me tonight_

Jordan positioned his body above Kellie's and leaned in to kiss her along her neck and shoulders.

_I don't want to talk about the weather_

_I don't want to go out on the town_

"I'm on birth control," Kellie said, running her hands down Jordan's chest.

"I grabbed condoms just in case," Jordan said.

_I don't want to watch TV together_

_I just want to kiss you on the mouth_

"This is what you want right?" Jordan asked.

"Mmm..mmm," Kellie mumbled against his neck, "Now stop talking."

"Yes, ma'am," Jordan said.

_I think I could stay like this forever_

_Baby this is what life's all about_

Kellie and Jordan came together as one, crying out in night for each other

_Let me show you how to make it better_

_Let me kiss you on the mouth_

When it was over, they made love several more times that night before finally going to sleep.

_I just want to kiss you on the mouth_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Morning**

Jordan woke up to Kellie nuzzled up against his side. She was just starting to wake up.

"Is it morning already?" Kellie mumbled.

"Unfortunately," Jordan said, "And you have to go to court."

"I almost forgot about that," Kellie said.

"No regrets then?" Jordan asked.

Kellie blushed, "No. I just keep wondering what I was so afraid of. What about you?"

"No regrets," Jordan said.

He paused and then spoke again, "I know last night was supposed to be it and I know we can't really keep this going right now. But when this is over, the job I was sent to do, do you think we could try again."

"I want to," Kellie said, "But I can't promise you anything except to see where we are when this is done."

"Fair enough," Jordan said.

"I should probably get ready to," Kellie started to say, getting out of bed.

Jordan stopped Kellie by lying her back on the bed and underneath him.

"We have a few hours before the hearing," Jordan whispered in her ear.

"I get it," Kellie said, "Until I have to leave, you get to have your way with me."

"Something like that," Jordan said.

Several moments into a repeat of last nights performance, the door to the room opened. Kellie and Jordan didn't notice.

"Can't you follow one simple order?" Robert said, sending Kellie and Jordan to separate sides of the bed, "You two can't be in this position with each other. Now put some clothes on while I leave the room. We have work to do."

"Don't you knock?" Kellie asked as Robert walked out the door.

"I did," Robert replied, "The music you two were making with each other must have drowned it out."

Kellie and Jordan got dressed. Jordan opened the door and Robert came back in.

"You might as well stay too, Kellie," Robert said, "You need to hear this."

"What's up?" Jordan asked.

"Garrett's escape and presence here in Port Charles is throwing a kink in our plans," Robert said.

"Plans to clean up Port Charles, right?" Kellie asked.

"Right," Robert said, "Since last night the five families have been slaughtered or gone missing. Garrett has control of their holdings."

"That's leave Corinthos and my uncle," Kellie said, "He's getting his power from the smaller families. He'll go after Sonny next. What's the state of his business?"

"It's not good," Robert said, "Between Sonny's mental disorder, the rift between him and Jason over Emily, the Metro Court situation, and his obsession with Carly, he's let things slide. Morgan's attention has been directed elsewhere. We were counting on his business being weak when we took it over, but Garrett may beat us to it."

"Jordan," Kellie said, "You need to leave the room for a couple minutes."

Jordan nodded and left.

"You have a plan don't you?" Robert said, "One that ends with Jordan prosecuting someone."

"Garrett gets taken out by Corinthos," Kellie said, "Corinthos goes to prison. We'll get our hands on the business."

"Let me guess," Robert said, "You're volunteering to do the dirty work."

"I'm one of the best," Kellie said, "You know it."

"No," Robert said, "You're too personally involved in this. I can't let you in on the dirty work. Not to mention too many people know who you are now."

"I need to do something," Kellie said, "I can't just sit around and wait for Garrett to come after me."

Robert walked over to the door and motioned for Jordan to come back in.

"Here's the deal," Robert said, "We considering a different plan once we've cleaned up the town and set up our operations instead of handing everything over to your uncle. Let Garrett and Corinthos go after each other."

"In hopes one of them kills the other, taking over the other's holdings," Kellie said, "And then we only have one organization to deal with for gaining control."

"Exactly," Robert said, "However, I want to leave your uncle's operations as they are now."

"Who would run the new government operations?" Jordan asked.

"Kellie," Robert said, "This whole circus with Corinthos and his ex-wife has rendered your career as an agent into non-existence. The fact that you're an Alcazar is now common knowledge makes you a liability. You're also familiar with how to run things based on your experience in South America. You'd run both Port Charles and the Esoterra holdings."

"Let's say Garrett manages to acquire the Corinthos holdings and somehow Morgan or Corinthos survives," Kellie said, "What's to keep them from reclaiming what was once theirs."

"Morgan, I don't think will put up with Sonny's instability much longer," Robert said, "As for Corinthos, he won't come after you provided he knows he's partially responsible for your existence."

"No," Kellie said, "That truth stays buried."

"We can use the fact that Corinthos is your father to our advantage, Kellie," Robert said.

"If I wanted Corinthos to know I was his daughter, I would have told him when I found out after Ethan's death," Kellie said, "I wanted to find my father until I found out he was a mob boss and controlling."

"Yet, you'd send him to prison in a heart beat," Robert said, "and help his wife get a divorce."

"The answer's no," Kellie said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to court."

**Diane's Office**

"Did you miss me?" Garrett said, entering office.

"Get out of here," Diane said, "You're a fugitive. It wouldn't look good for me if I was seen consorting with you."

"Just remember I can find you if you even think about telling anyone I was here," Garrett said, dropping an envelope on Diane's desk.

"What's this?" Diane asked.

"Everything you need to win this case that we both know you can't win at the moment," Garrett said, "Just make sure it gets to the judge."

Garrett left.

**Jason's Penthouse**

Spinelli came barging into the penthouse. Stan followed behind him.

"Stonecold," Spinelli said, "The Jackal has come through once again. Might I add that this is a task of monumental proportions that tested the Jackal's skills and the Jackal came through."

"Shut up, Spinelli," Jason said, "What did you find?"

"Instead of tracking Kellie using her name," Stan said, "We started tracking the movements of people that we know were in her life, namely Carlos Alcazar."

"May I interject?" Spinelli asked.

"No," Jason said.

"We tracked Carlos movements to New York around the time, during the year Kellie would have been conceived," Stan said, "When he left the U.S. he brought back with him an extra passenger, she's listed as Hayley Alcazar."

"Kellie's mother?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Stan said, "We were able to find Kellie's birth records from South America."

"Thanks to my magnificient cyber lock picking skills," Spinelli said, "I also found the records with mother of the Secret Agent Woman's name change."

"Before leaving the U.S.," Stan said, "Carlos arranged for Hayley's name to be changed from Mendez to Alcazar. Using that information, we were able to track Hayley and her mother, Carlos's former mistress to Brooklyn."

Stan handed Jason a file with copies of the documents and newspaper articles.

"From what I can gather, Carlos's mistress left when she found out she was pregnant with Hayley," Stan said, "Carlos found them by accident years later around the time his mistress died mysteriously. He took custody of a then 16 year old Hayley."

"Sonny lived in Brooklyn around the same time," Jason said, "He probably knew Hayley which is why he thought something about Kellie was familiar."

"You need to read the newspaper articles, Stonecold," Spinelli said, "You haven't gotten to the good part. Pacinoesque Dude was heating up the sheets with the Blonde Lovechild, in the process creating Secret Agent Woman."

"What?" Jason said.

"In the newspaper articles covering the death of Hayley's mother, Sonny's quoted and named as Hayley's boyfriend," Stan said, "Based on Kellie's date of birth, it's safe to assume Hayley was pregnant before Carlos took her out of the country."

"You're telling me that Sonny could be Kellie's father," Jason said.

"There's no maybe about it," Stan said, "We found evidence that Kellie went digging around to find out who her father was after her husband's death. She had a dna test run between her and Sonny somehow. There's a copy of the results in the file."

"I better tell Sonny," Jason said, leaving.

"You're not even going to thank us," Spinelli said.

The door slammed behind Jason.

**The Courthouse: That room that always seems to be available outside the courtroom for private conversations**

"You have to call this off Sonny," Jason said.

"Jason, we've been through this," Sonny said, "I already told you, this is how I'm going to get my wife back."

"Forget about Carly," Jason said, "Stan and Spinelli found out everything we need to know about Kellie Alcazar."

"What did you find?" Sonny asked.

"Does the name Hayley Mendez mean anything to you?" Jason asked.

"She was an old girlfriend of mine," Sonny said, "What does she have to with anything?"

"She's Kellie's mom," Jason said.

Sonny started laughing.

"I suppose the next thing you're going to tell me is that Kellie's my daughter," Sonny said, "Very funny, Jason, joke's over."

"I'm not joking," Jason said, "Do you remember what happened to Hayley after her mom was killed?"

"Her supposed father took her away," Sonny said, "I don't think she knew she was leaving. She was just gone. She left a note, saying she'd come back, but she never did."

"Do you know who her father was?" Jason asked.

"She never mentioned his name," Sonny said.

"Carlos Alcazar," Jason said, handing Sonny the file.

"I slept with an Alcazar," Sonny said, "Now you have to be joking."

"The paperwork's all their, the name change, the extra passenger he took back to the states," Jason said, "Kellie's birth certificate. She was born seven months after Hayley left the states."

"And a dna test," Sonny said, "When did you get this done?"

"I didn't," Jason said, "Kellie did a few years ago. She apparently was curious about you and ran the tests herself. Until now there's no evidence she ever did anything about making contact beyond that."

"Do you know how twisted this is?" Sonny said, "I have a daughter who's an Alcazar, who apparently decided her way at getting back at me for not being around for her is destroying my marriage."

"To be honest Sonny," Jason said, "I think she would have helped Carly regardless of whether or not she knew you were her father."

"So that's supposed to make it okay," Sonny said, "I've got an emergency meeting in the judge's chambers. Now if you'll excuse me."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Judges Chambers**

Alexis, Carly, Diane, and Kellie were all waiting when Sonny entered the chambers. He glanced at Kellie before the judge began to speak.

"You people are starting to wear on me," the judge said, "Frankly beyond the fact the paper work is valid and based on all the statements and depositions, I've read there was no kidnapping or coercion involved. I don't understand why this case is even in court."

"You're honor," Diane said, "What about the evidence I showed you this morning?"

"It may or may not explain Miss Alcazar's motive in this matter," the judge said, "It doesn't change the fact the divorce is legal and valid."

"What evidence?" Sonny asked.

"If I may your honor," Diane said.

"Go ahead," the Judge said, "However, I am ruling in favor of the defendant."

Diane motioned to the television and pressed play on the remote.

Garrett came up on the screen.

"Although I'm technically a fugitive," Garrett said, "I feel that I have a duty to shed some light on Kellie Alcazar and her involvement in the Corinthos divorce case. After my brother's death, she used the Esoterra resources to attempt to locate her father. She did find him, thought she never made contact with him until now. What I'm sure no one is aware of is that Kellie is the daughter of Sonny Corinthos. Because of that fact and my own experience with her, I can honestly say that her motive in helping Carly Corinthos was purely for purposes of revenge on a father who wasn't there for her growing up."

The tape stopped.

Everyone looked at Kellie.

"How did you get that tape?' Kellie asked, "How do you even know if it's legitimate? Or that Garrett's not lying?"

"It was left for me at the office," Diane said, "I believe lying is your trademark."

"Deluding yourself must be the only way you sleep at night," Kellie said.

"What's the truth Kellie?" Alexis asked.

"He's not lying," Sonny said, "

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kellie asked.

"Don't play innocent," Sonny said, "I know that your mother was Hayley Mendez. I also have a copy of the dna test you ran when you were looking for you father, the one that proves you're my daughter."

"When did you find those?" Kellie asked, "Last night? Garrett could have planted those too."

"No," Sonny said, "I've got more paperwork than Garrett could have thought to plant to make his point. Your birth certificate, the documents with when your mother's name was changed to Alcazar."

"Am I free to leave town?" Kellie asked the judge.

"Yes, the court order is no longer in effect," the judge said, "You're free to leave town."

"Thank you," Kellie said. She turned to face Alexis and Carly.

"If you need to get in touch with me," Kellie said, "talk to Lorenzo. I'll make sure he can get in touch with me."

Alexis and Carly nodded not quite sure what to say.

Kellie went to leave. Sonny grabbed.

"We're not done yet," Sonny said.

Kellie yanked her arm away and moved to put space between her and Sonny.

"We're done here, Mr. Corinthos," Kellie said, "I'm on my way out of town finally."

She walked out of the judge's chambers.

**That Room outside the court room everyone uses for private conversations**

"I take it the judge threw out the case based on the fact you're asking to leave town," Lorenzo said, "What's about your bike?"

"Ship it," Kellie said, "Once I figure out where I'm going, I'll send you an address."

"I don't understand the rush though," Lorenzo said, "What's got you running scared?"

"You're gonna find out anyway," Kellie said, "I guess I might as well tell you."

"Whatever it is," Lorenzo said, "You're not alone in this."

"After Ethan's death, I went looking to see what I could find out about my father," Kellie said.

"What did you find out?" Lorenzo asked.

"That's a controlling, selfish bastard," Kellie said, "I decided I didn't want anything to do with him."

"Why do I get the feeling he found you," Lorenzo said, "Who is he?"

"Corinthos," Kellie said.

"I really hope you're joking," Lorenzo said.

"I wish I was," Kellie said, "I thought I had all my tracks covered. But Garrett found out and had a tape sent to the judge. Corinthos found out some how anyway on his own. I never wanted this to come out."

"I'll go make the arrangements," Lorenzo said, "We'll meet back at my place."

"Sounds like a plan," Kellie said.

Kellie and Lorenzo left the room to find Sonny in the hallway.

"We have to talk," Sonny said, grabbing Kellie's arm.

"I have nothing to say to you," Kellie said, yanking her arm away.

"You don't get to just walk away from me," Sonny said, "You came to this town, interfered in my marriage, and it turns out you're my daughter. You have to deal with it."

"I believe my niece told you she wanted nothing to do with you," Lorenzo said, "I suggest you leave her alone."

"Go make the arrangements, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "I can handle him."

"Are you sure?" Lorenzo asked.

Kellie nodded. Lorenzo left.

"You see this is what we have to talk about," Sonny said, "You need understand what kind of man Alcazar is. You need to stay away from him."

"You don't understand, Mr. Corinthos," Kellie said, "You're not calling the shots anymore. I don't want anything to do with you. I never did."

"Then why did you help Carly get the divorce?" Sonny said, "Why else would you go to the lengths you did to help someone you'd never met?"

"This is why I don't want anything to do with you," Kellie said, "You think the world revolves around you. That everyone and everything must bow to your whims. I spent three years of my life married to man like that. I'll be damned if I ever let someone even try to dictate my life that way again."

"You don't know me," Sonny said, "Yet you have no problem judging me."

"Here's what I do know," Kellie said, "You expect the highest levels of honesty and loyalty and trust from everyone around, levels that no one can meet. When they can't meet them, you throw them out. But you when you fail to live up to your own moral codes, it's okay because it suits your purposes, your whims. You want what you want when you want and you don't care if you hurt other people to get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Kellie turned to leave.

"I'm your father," Sonny said, "Don't you walk away from me until I say we're done."

Kellie raised her hand and waved it mockingly at Sonny.

Then an explosion ripped through the courthouse, sending debris and people flying everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in forever. Here's something for the time being. I have no idea when I'll update again. But I'll try to update soon. 

**Outside the Courthouse**

Lorenzo had just left the courthouse when the explosion occurred. The force threw him across the street.

Cops and security were scrambling outside to secure the area.

Mac was issuing orders amidst the chaos.

Jordan showed up on the scene as Lorenzo was struggling to get up.

"Was Kellie still inside?" Jordan asked as helped Lorenzo to his feet.

"I think so," Lorenzo said, limping.

"You should probably get checked out," Jordan said.

"I thought you and Kellie weren't friends," Lorenzo said, "And I'm your enemy."

"There's a lot you don't know," Jordan said.

Lorenzo saw Jason and started to head in his direction.

"The paramedics are that way," Jordan said.

"I have something I have to take care of," Lorenzo said, then yelled, "Morgan."

"Oh great," Mac said, "The local criminals are about to get into it."

"Morgan, we have to talk," Lorenzo yelled.

"What the hell gives you the right to order me around like a lap dog?" Jason asked, walking over to Lorenzo.

"That would be Sonny's job," Lorenzo said, "I want to know where the hell you and Sonny get off deciding that Kellie's family secrets get to come out of the closet."

"Sonny had a right to know Kellie's his daughter," Jason said.

"Did you even warn her you were going to tell him?" Lorenzo said, "Did you even bother to ask her if she was okay with him knowing?"

"You're just upset that Sonny's knows the truth about his daughter," Jason said, "I'm sure you've had a good laugh all these years knowing you helped keep his daughter from him."

"I didn't even have a clue until Kellie told me after everything came out in the court room," Lorenzo said.

"Both of you, out of here," Mac said, "Take your feud someplace else."

"Nice to see you finding your backbone, little brother," Robert said, "I take it you heard these lovely thugs discussing the fact that Corinthos fathered the girl who turned your station into a circus."

"I expect you three to be gone pronto," Mac said, "Jordan come with me."

Unnoticed, Garrett slipped into rescue gear and disappeared into the wreckage.

**Outside what was the judges chambers**

Carly shoved some debris away and crawled out from underneath

"Alexis," Carly called out.

"Over here," Alexis answered, struggling to stand up. Her forehead had a bloody gash in it.

"Talk about a secrets coming out with a bang," Carly said, moving to help Alexis.

Alexis glared at Carly.

"Okay not the best time to be making jokes," Carly said, "You really should get your forehead looked at."

"Do you see a doctor anywhere?" Alexis replied.

"No," Carly said, "Head that way. I think we can try and find our way out of here."

"Did you know Kellie was Sonny's kid?" Alexis asked.

"Nope," Carly said, "She never mentioned it. It just occurred to me that Sonny fathered an Alcazar. Talk about irony. Can you imagine thanksgiving?"

"Carly, stop talking," Alexis said.

**Somewhere else in the wreckage**

Sonny shoved some wood out of the way and stood up.

"Kellie," he yelled.

No one answered.

He was distracted by the sound of debris moving.

He noticed a figure trying to get up.

Sonny was headed to see who it was when the figure screamed.

As he got closer, he could see it was Kellie.

"I can't move," Kellie said, obviously in pain.

Sonny kneeled down next to her and surveyed the debris around her.

"There's a support beam on top of your leg," Sonny said, "Can you shift your leg at all?"

Kellie shook her head.

Sonny tried to move the beam off Kellie's leg.

She screamed as Sonny lifted the beam shoved it off to the side.

"Don't move," Sonny said, taking a look at Kellie's leg.

"I couldn't if I tried," Kellie said, "You have no idea how much I hurt right now."

Kellie's leg was covered in scratched and slightly bent at an unnatural angle.

"It looks like it's broken," Sonny said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kellie said.

Both Kellie and Sonny were startled by the sound of creaking.

"This place is sounds like its getting ready to fall," Sonny said.

"We can't do much about that now can we?" Kellie said, "Is your cell phone working?"

"The signals weak," Sonny said, pulling it out and looking at the screen, "I'm pretty sure people are already on their way to help."

"You need to call Morgan," Kellie said, "Make sure he has every available man you have protecting your family and your investments."

"What business is it of yours telling me how to handle my business?" Sonny asked.

"I'm pretty sure my favorite ex-brother-in-law is behind this mess here," Kellie said, "If he's smart like I knew him to be, he'll use the opportunity to take over your businesses. As of this morning, he's already slaughtered the other families and taken over their businesses. Logically, your holdings would be next."

"What makes you so sure your uncle isn't next?" Sonny smirked.

"Because his holdings have been profitable of late while yours have been tanking," Kellie said, "Now the make call or I'll do it myself."

Sonny made the call and hung up.

"I think Jason heard me," he said, "But with the signal as weak as it is, I can't be sure he got the message. Now please explain why you'd even bother to make sure I would bother to protect my assets when its obvious you'll do everything in your power to ruin my life for not being around for you."

"The ego rears it ugly head," Kellie said, rolling her eyes, "Just because I don't you in my life, doesn't mean I want you dead. Besides, I rather not see Garrett get his hands on anything else that gives him more power than he already has."

By this time, Kellie's breathing was slightly labored, mostly from trying to pretend she wasn't in pain.

"You need to stop talking," Sonny said, "Save your strength. You're not doing yourself any good."

"Well, I don't take orders very well," Kellie said, "You should know that."

"I think you're smart enough to know that picking a fight with me will just make the pain worse for you right now," Sonny said, "For your sake, please don't argue with me just be contrary."

"Do you have another idea to keep me from focusing on the pain?" Kellie asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Sonny could respond, the heard the movement of debris.

"Stay down," Sonny said as his hand inched toward his gun.

They heard voices.

"My forehead is fine," they heard one voice say.

"Excuse me for being concerned," the other voice replied.

"Get your hand away from the gun," Kellie said, "It's Carly and Alexis I'm guessing."

Sonny relaxed as Carly and Alexis came into view.

"Sonny," Carly shrieked.

"You don't need to scream, Carly," Alexis said.

"That cut looks nasty," Sonny said to Alexis, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alexis said.

"Well, you're awfully defensive about it," Carly said.

"Could we please stop arguing and work on getting out of here?" Kellie interrupted, "I'd really appreciate getting some pain killers sooner rather than later."

"And you were worried about me," Alexis said noticing Kellie's leg.

Before Carly could respond, Sonny spoke, "Alexis, Carly, you work on finding a way out of here and bring the paramedics."

Both looked like they were about to protest, but thought the better of it when Sonny glared at them.

"Let's go," Alexis said, guiding Carly through the wreckage.

**Outside the Courthouse**

"We've got almost everyone out of the courthouse except Sonny, Kellie, Carly, and Alexis," Mac said, "They're probably in the middle of all the wreckage. Can you locate them using the infrared monitors, Spencer?"

Lucky turned the laptop around.

"I'm already ahead of you on that," Lucky said, pointing to the screen, "We've got two people working their way out of the wreckage. I'm guessing at least one of these two is hurt and can't move. That accounts for all for of them."

"Spencer, you work with the search teams to relay the location of the people inside," Mac said.

"Is that another person?" Jordan asked looking at the screen.

"I would assume so," Lucky said.

"Are all the rescue personnel accounted for?" Mac asked, "Because this person's headed into the wreckage."

"It's not one of ours," Lucky said, scanning the area.

"You give me too much credit, Cowboy," Luke said, "I just got here."

"Don't even think about going in that building," Lucky said.

"So who else in the building," Lorenzo asked.

"I can tell you," Jordan said, "Garrett."

**Inside the Courthouse**

"We're stuck," Carly said as she and Alexis gave up trying to move a mound of debris that refused to budge.

"We wait for the rescue teams," Alexis said.

"Let's go wait with Sonny and Kellie," Carly said.

The two headed back to where they left the other two, not noticing the shadow behind them.

**Outside the courthouse**

Luke was about to go into the wreckage when a voice stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going, Luke Spencer," Robert asked.

"None of your business," Luke replied.

"You wouldn't be trying to play the hero and go after three lovely ladies and Mr. Corinthos," Robert said.

"I don't see anyone else going in," Luke said.

"Because the building might collapse because they're going in guns blazing," Robert said, "Let the professionals do their job."

"Hey my niece is in there," Luke said, "And I for one am not waiting around for Garrett to make off with Slinger and everyone thinks she's dead."

"There you two are," Jordan said, "We wondered where you disappeared to."

"Luke here is trying to into a condemned building," Robert said, exasperated.

"Good," Jordan said, "I'm right behind him."

"Hold on a minute," Robert said, "You have a job to do outside the building."

"Luke will need back up," Jordan said, "Are volunteering to go in my place?"

"No," Robert said, "If go in, you'll compromise yourself."

"I'm not going to stand around and do nothing when it's obvious someone needs help," Jordan said, "Either you go or I go."

"Fine, I'll go," Robert said, "But you'll regret this later."

"Quit moaning," Luke said, "and let's get this explosive excursion on the road."

**Inside the Courthouse**

Sonny listened to Kellie struggle with the pain.

"Take deep breaths," Sonny said, "and focus on that."

"I think the only thing that will help at this point is for me to pass out," Kellie said, "Why don't you make that happen. Just throw a punch my way."

"Was I supposed to be amused," Sonny replied, "That wasn't amusing."

"I'm serious," Kellie said.

"I'm not knocking you out," Sonny said, "Let me take a look at your leg."

As he examined her leg, he noticed a pool of blood had formed around her leg.

"You're bleeding," Sonny said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kellie said, "How bad is it?"

"You've lost a lot of blood," Sonny said, noticing the goosebumps that had formed on Kellie's arms.

"Which explains why I'm going into shock," Kellie said.

"Let me guess you've gone into shock a few times before," Sonny asked.

"It goes with the job," Kellie said, starting to shiver. Sonny took his jacket off and covered Kellie with it.

"I'm a little surprised," Sonny said, "I would have thought you'd hate me enough to refuse my help."

"I'm not stupid," Kellie said, her voice getting weaker, "For the record, I don't hate you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Sonny said.

"I just don't agree with how you treat people," Kellie said, "If that means I go against what the almight Sonny Corinthos wants, than so be it. There's more important things in life than sucking up to father who thinks the world revolves around him."

"You still need to learn some respect," Sonny said, "You're a little too sassy at times."

"Well, knock yourself off that pedestal," Kellie struggled to say, "Then we can talk."

Then she passed out.

"Kellie," Sonny said, "Come on, wake up, don't do this."

"Sonny," Carly said.

"I hope you brought help," Sonny said, "She's bleeding, in shock, and unconscious."

"Everything's blocked," Alexis said, "We'll have to wait."

"The three of you will have to wait," another voice joined in, "But Kellie and I are getting out of here."

Garrett appeared out of the shadows.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop me," he said, holding a remote.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Finally!!! An Update!!! I'm working on updates for my other stories as well.

* * *

"And just how do you plan on getting Kellie out of here?" Carly asked, "In case you haven't noticed her leg is broken, bleeding.."

"Carly," Sonny tried to reprimand her.

"and she's passed out," Carly continued, "So I don't think she's going anywhere with you"

"Carly," Sonny tried again.

"You perverted piece of scum," Carly finally finished, "When we get out of here…"

"Carly, shut up already," Alexis screamed.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"She's not helping my headache any," Alexis stated.

"Back to the matter at hand," Garrett said, grabbing Alexis and holding a knife to her throat, "Now Mr. Corinthos, you and your ex-wife will kindly proceed to carry Kellie out of here. Any protesting and instead of one motherless daughter, you'll have two."

From behind Garrett a shadow hovered over him. Before Garrett could turn around to see who was there, a thud was heard as he released the knife and crumpled over. He also dropped the remote he'd been holding.

Luke appeared grabbing Alexis from Garrett's reach.

"I guess we're all going to die," Garrett said, regaining composure with his finger ready to hit the button on the remote, "Once I push this button, what's left of the courthouse collapses in a glorious explosion.

"I'll take that. Thank you very much," Robert said, coming up from behind and snatching the remote out of Garrett's hand.

"What are you going to do now?" Carly goaded Garrett, "Seems to me you're out of options."

"If I can't have Kellie," Garrett said, "Nobody will."

Garrett ran toward Kellie's body as he pulled a gun out, aiming it at Kellie.

Before anyone could blink, a shot rang out and Garrett fell to the ground several feet away from Kellie's body.

And everyone else looked to see Luke holding a smoking gun.

"He should know better than to mess with Natasha and Slinger," Luke said, "Two of my favorite non-blood related females."

"We need get Kellie out of here," Sonny demanded.

"Don't get your suit all up in a twist, Corinthos," Robert said, "You stay with Kellie while Luke and I escort Carly and Alexis out. We'll send the paramedics to get her out."

"And how long is that going to take?" Sonny yelled, "We need to move her now."

"Get your head out of the ground, Corinthos," Robert said, "We don't have the equipment to move Kellie without doing more damage to her than Garrett already did with his explosives."

"He's right, Sonny," Carly said, "I'll lead the paramedics to her if I have to."

"I'll stay with my daughter," Sonny said, "If help doesn't come soon enough, it'll be on your heads."

"Let's go," Luke said, ushering Carly and Alexis in front of him, following Robert out of the wreckage.


	15. Chapter 15

**GH**

As Kellie was being wheeled into GH, Sonny was barking orders at the staff.

"Last I knew, Mr. Corinthos," Epiphany said, "You were forcing Miss Alcazar to stay in Port Charles simply for pulling the plug on your sham of a marriage. Where on God's green earth do you get off deciding what treatment she gets and bossing my staff around?"

"Are you questioning my authority to see that my daughter gets medical treatment?" Sonny yelled.

"As she should," Lorenzo said, approaching.

"Your role in my daughter's life ends now," Sonny ordered, turning to Epiphany, "I want you to make sure Lorenzo gets nowhere near Kellie."

"You have no power to make decisions regarding Kellie," Lorenzo said.

"Of course I do. She's my daughter," Sonny yelled.

"I have her power of attorney, Corinthos," Lorenzo said, handing it to Epiphany who looked it over.

"I don't know whether Kellie's your daughter or not," Epiphany said, "But regardless, Miss Alcazar has expressed her wishes that Lorenzo be in charge of making decisions for her if she were incapacitated."

Sonny grabbed the papers from Epiphany and skimmed through them.

"Here's what I think of this so called power of attorney," Sonny said.

Sonny ripped the papers into pieces and let them fall to the floor.

"You are something else, Mr. Corinthos," Epiphany said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do than watch a grown man have a temper tantrum because his daughter didn't want him making decisions for her."

She walked off as Sonny pulled out his cell phone.

"Diane, I need you to get to file a motion to get me power of attorney for Kellie and get to GH," Sonny instructed her and hung up the phone.

Lorenzo started to walk away.

"This isn't finished Alcazar," Sonny said, "I'm having my attorney file a motion to transfer the power of attorney to me."

Lorenzo kept walking ignoring Sonny.

"Come back here and finish this like a man," Sonny screamed.

Lorenzo turned to face Sonny.

"I'll finish this like a man by refusing to squabble with you over who's place it is to make decisions about Kellie's treatment," Lorenzo said, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go make those decisions before she pays with her life."

Lorenzo continued to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me," Sonny yelled as Max and Milo approached him.

"Mr. C," Max said, "Let's go."

"I'm not leaving until my daughter is safe from my enemy," Sonny yelled.

"Then you leave us no choice, Mr. C," Max said as he and Milo grabbed Sonny by the arm and forcibly escorted him on to the elevator.

Sonny ranted and raved all the way to the parking garage about how Max and Milo were betraying him and that he'd make them pay when Jason approached.

"Knock it off, Sonny," Jason said, nodding to Max and Milo to release Sonny from their grip, "Alcazar is not going to hurt his own niece."

"My daughter is in my enemy's hands right now," Sonny said, "I need to get Alcazar's power of attorney for Kellie revoked immediately."

"Who makes decisions for her in the meantime?" Jason asked, "Kellie's life is hanging by a thread right now. Do you really want to risk her life further by putting her in a position where no one has the ability to make decisions for her?"

"I'm her father," Sonny said, "The courts will give me that right."

"Sonny, you're not thinking straight," Jason said, "Alcazar will fight you in court and no judge in this jurisdiction will reverse the power of attorney after the circus with Carly and the divorce."

"You're wrong," Sonny replied as Diane approached them, "Tell you got the paperwork Diane."

"I don't have it," Diane said, "In case you hadn't noticed the courthouse got blown to bits."

"Then find another court," Sonny said.

"No," Diane said.

"I did not just hear you say no to me," Sonny said, gritting his teeth.

"I did say no, Sonny," Diane said, "You know why because I will not be responsible for someone dying because my client's daughter didn't run to Daddy."

"I pay you Diane," Sonny said, "You'll file whatever motions I tell you to."

"No, Sonny," Diane said, "I am through doing the dirty work of controlling, selfish men. I already did it to Kellie once with Garrett. I did it to Carly with your farce of a marriage, Kellie again for the divorce case. If you want an attorney to put the screws to your daughter for the billionth time, it won't be me."

"You kept telling Kellie was gold digger," Sonny said, "That Garrett got the raw end of the deal. What changed? Were you lying to me?"

"Garrett finally died," Diane said, "I no longer have to pay lip service to that pig in order to keep him from going after my mom and sister. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do with my new found freedom. Jason, if you need anything, let me know."

Diane turned on her heels and left.

"Jason, I need you to take Max and Milo into the hospital," Sonny said, "and get Alcazar away from my daughter."

"I won't do that, Sonny," Jason said.

"First my attorney, now you," Sonny said, "Someone must have slipped you and Diane drugs. You'll be thinking clearer in the morning. Max, Milo, go get Alcazar."

"I must respectfully decline, Mr. C," Max said.

"Me too," Milo said.

Before Sonny could respond, Jason spoke, "Sonny, go home. I'll stick around and let you know when Kellie wakes up."

"I'm not going home," Sonny said, "I'm going back into the hospital until I hear news about Kellie."

"Sonny, all your presence up there is going to do is cause trouble," Jason said, "I promise I'll keep you updated on Kellie's condition and I'll keep an eye on Alcazar."

"Don't fail me, Jason," Sonny said, staring him down, and walked away.

**Several Hours Later**

**Outside Kellie's Hospital Room**

"Hold it right there, Mr. Hot Shot D.A." Epiphany said to Jordan, "What business do you have visiting this particular patient. As far as I know she hasn't committed a crime or witnessed one committed by her uncle or alleged father."

"Corinthos is her father," Jordan replied, slightly surprised by Epiphany, "I just wanted to see if she's awake and well enough to make a statement."

Epiphany stared at Jordan as if to say do you really expect me to believe the load of garbage you just handed me.

"Robert Scorpio told me under no uncertain terms was I to let you anywhere near Kellie's room," Epiphany said, "Something about compromising a job."

"I know," Jordan said, "I was hoping I could at least see Kellie before she wakes up and I'd have no chance of seeing her."

"Do you strike me as the kind of person who bends the rules even for hot shots like yourself?" Epiphany asked.

"No, ma'am," Jordan answered.

"So what makes you think I would make an exception for you?" Epiphany asked, "How long could this mysterious job possibly take that you'd risk blowing it by coming here?"

"Long enough that she may be long gone by the time I could see her," Jordan said, quietly.

"She means that much to you that you'd come see her even though she's not awake," Epiphany said.

"I just need to see for myself she's alright," Jordan said.

"If anyone catches you," Epiphany said, "I'm not responsible."

Epiphany walked away as Jordan entered Kellie's room, noticing that her leg was in a cast and in traction.

Jordan pulled up a chair next to Kellie's bed and held her hand.

With his free hand, he traced her facing, noting the bruises and cuts.

"I don't have much time, Kel," Jordan said, "Scorpio read me the riot act. I…I wish things could be different between us right now."

Jordan brushed Kellie's hair back.

"I should probably go before someone catches me," Jordan said, standing up.

He leaned over Kellie and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

He brushed her hair one last time and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Upon hearing that Kellie had come out of surgery, Sonny wasted no time in trying to see her, but was stopped by the guards now placed outside her door.

"Your name is not on the list sir," the guard said, "I can't let you in."

"What do you mean you can't let me in," Sonny yelled, "I'm her father."

"Until Ms. Alcazar wakes up and says you can come in, Mr. Alcazar has instructed me to only let the few visitors he approved on the list," the guard said.

"I'll ask nicely one more time to see my daughter," Sonny said, flashing his gun, "Or you might not like what I do."

"Corinthos, I would have thought you had more sense than to around threatening people in a hospital," Robert said, approaching them, "It could get you put in jail."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Sonny said, "In case, you haven't noticed, I own this town."

"For now," Robert said.

"By a thread," Lorenzo said, "Your shenanigans with Carly and Kellie have literally made you persona non grata with this town. You can't get a judge to grant you a power of attorney for your own daughter. I hear your own lawyer won't even defend you."

"I'd watch what you say, Alcazar," Sonny said, "Especially when you know nothing about what's going on."

"Why don't you enlighten us, Corinthos?" Robert said smirking.

"What is going on here, gentlemen," Sonny said, pointing at Lorenzo, "Is this bastard is keeping me from my daughter when he has no right to."

"Corinthos, I'm the only family Kellie has ever known," Lorenzo said, "You may be her biological father, but I've always been there for her."

"It's not my fault that you and your family kept her from me," Sonny said, "and besides where were you when your father sold her to the highest bidder? Why didn't you protect from the monster of a husband she married and his psychotic brother?"

"That's enough all of you," Elizabeth yelled, coming down the hall, "There's patients, including the one I'm sure you're all worried about, trying to rest, and all you little boys can do is have a screaming match."

"If Alcazar would let me see my daughter," Sonny said, gritting his teeth, "We wouldn't have a problem."

"I'm sure you're worried about your daughter, Sonny," Elizabeth said, "But it's up to her whether or not she wants to see you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check her vitals."

Elizabeth turned to enter Kellie's room as she heard the cock of a gun and Sonny's voice, "No one moves until I see my daughter."

She turned to see Sonny point the gun at her.

"I guess you really are that stupid, Corinthos," Robert said and in the blink of an eye unarmed Sonny and was placing handcuffs on him.

"You have no authority to arrest me," Sonny said as Robert began reading him his rights.

"Actually I do courtesy of Uncle Sam," Robert said, ignoring Sonny's rantings, "Elizabeth, go check on Kellie."

**PCPD Interrogation Room**

Jason was sitting handcuffed when Mac walked in.

"I don't think my lawyer would appreciate you arresting me without telling me what the charges are or giving me a phone call," Jason said.

"Morgan, no lawyer on the face of the planet can help you worm your way out of this one," Mac said, throwing a rather large file on the table.

"You and the PCPD have never been able to make the charges stick," Jason said, "What makes you think this time is any different."

"Morgan, the PCPD isn't as incompetent as you think it is," Mac laughed, "As many times as you and your buddy Sonny have been brought up on charges, do you really think that my force is really so incompetent that we couldn't make at least a half dozen of those charges stick."

"I think you're blowing a lot of hot air," Jason replied, "I won't answer any questions without my lawyer."

"Don't you want to know what's in that file, Morgan?" Mac asked, almost tauntingly, "You have to be wondering."

Jason was silent.

Mac nudged the file a little closer to Jason.

"I'll tell you what it is," Mac said, leaning towards Jason, "It is a complete dossier on the Corinthos Organization, account offshore and onshore, all business transactions for the last 10 years, legal and illegal. I have everything I need to put you away for rest of your life."

"That's not possible," Jason replied as he reached for the file and scanned through it.

"You better start believing it," Mac said, "While you and Corinthos were busy trying to beat murder charges, drug charges, playing war with the other families, and watching your personal lives spiral out of control between Emily, Carly, Sam, and Elizabeth, The FBI and the WSB were gathering all the information they needed to really bring your organization down."

Before Jason could respond, the sound of Sonny ranting and raving interrupted them. Robert peaked into the room.

"I see you've told Morgan the good news," Robert said, "I'll take it from here, little brother. See that Corinthos gets processed. You'll have to add a charge of possession of a deadly weapon with intent to shoot to the other charges."

"With pleasure," Mac said and turned to Jason, "Do you know how many times it has killed me to watch you two beat the justice system time and time again, looking as smug as you did before you read that file? But it was worth it because I get to watch you and Corinthos fall long and hard."

He left the room.

"I've been waiting for this day a long, long time," Robert said, "The day the untouchable Corinthos organization fell to its knees. I don't know about you, but it feels pretty good."

"All you've done is to create a vacuum for the other families to fight over," Jason said, "You're asking for bloodshed."

"If Garrett had been able to survive being shot, I'd have to thank him," Robert said, "If it weren't for him taking out the other families and consolidating their assets, it would have been months, maybe even a few years before this day came. Once Garrett died, leaving no surviving heirs, the WSB was able to quickly swoop in and secure his unstable operations, leaving only you and Sonny to deal with."

"Other families will move in," Jason said, "Give it time. There will be a turf war, especially if Alcazar has anything to say about it unless you've taken him down too."

"Any family interested in Port Charles will think twice about starting a war," Robert said, "Once they find out Jason Morgan is the one who sent Sonny to prison and took over Garrett's Port Charles Operations."

"Now you're really losing it," Jason said, "I had nothing to do with this."

"Did you ever wonder why Kellie can travel so much and no one will even try to take over her South American holdings," Robert asked, "They only look like they're connected to the mob. They're really WSB/U.S. government operations. The reputation we've created for her so called organization keeps any competition steering clear of her. Of course it also helps that Lorenzo Alcazar has turned the Alcazar holdings into the same thing, offering her even more protection."

"I won't betray Sonny," Jason said, "if that's what you're hinting at."

"Unless you plan on spending the rest of your life in a maximum security prison, you will," Robert said, "Either you work for us or risk never seeing Elizabeth or your son, Jake ever again."

"Find someone else to run your little operations," Jason said, "Leave me out of it."

"The original plan was to have Kellie run them," Robert said, "But with how quickly we were able to take your organization down, we've had to improvise. You see, Kellie's laid up and at this point I can't guarantee she'd stay in town long enough to be effective."

"You offer the same deal to Sonny," Jason said, after a moment of silence, "He goes with me."

"Sonny Corinthos has very little mental stability left," Robert said, "You and I both know that he'll try to take over the operations the first he gets. There's no room for him in this equation."

"What happens to Sonny then?" Jason asked.

"Prison most likely," Robert said.

Jason shook his head, "He won't go for that."

"He won't go for anything unless it's according to his holier than thou attitude," Robert said.

"I can't betray my best friend," Jason said.

"Why not? He already betrayed you by pointing a gun at the mother of your child," Robert replied.

Jason slammed his cuffed hands against the table, "You're lying."

Robert left the room without a response and returned with Sonny in tow.

"You can ask him yourself," Robert said, forcing Sonny to sit in the other chair and leaving the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Jordan was working in his office when Robert burst in.

Before Jordan could react, Robert had already walked across the room to smack him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Jordan asked, rubbing his head.

"To smack some sense into that love-smitten brain of yours," Robert said, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you snuck into Kellie's hospital room? What were you thinking? Do you really want to compromise this job, especially now when due to recent developments we are literally flying by the seat of our pants?"

"I was thinking that I'd probably never see her again," Jordan answered, "This job won't be over until long after her leg has recovered and she's left town."

"In other words you weren't thinking?" Robert said, "Kellie's got family here. She still might stick around."

"She's got too many ghosts and her father on her back to stay and you know it," Jordan said, "Ever since Kellie and I met we've been thrown together time after time, only to have her past, the job, or both come between us. I have to accept it will probably always be that way. So you'll have to excuse me for settling for taking a few seconds to see her unconscious in the hospital because that's all I'm ever going to get after today."

"The job won't be an issue with Kellie anymore," Robert said, "Her career as an agent is done with. Given what I walked in on between you two earlier today, I'd say her past won't be an issue after a short while."

"We both know that you don't leave the agency unless you screw up like Kellie did by thinking with her heart or your dead," Jordan said, "We'll still have to deal with my job coming between us. Most of what you want me do is like what I'm doing now; become district attorney in a town you want to clean up the mob in. It's kind of hard to be an effective district attorney if your girlfriend happens to related to two of biggest crime families in the western hemisphere."

Robert stared down Jordan, processing the conversation.

"You chose this life," Robert said, turning to leave "Before you finish this job, you better think long and hard about what you want."

**PCPD Interrogation Room **

Minutes passed before Sonny and Jason spoke to each other.

"Since you're here already, I assume Diane's on her way," Sonny said.

"They won't give me a phone call," Jason said, avoiding Sonny's eyes.

"So the PCPD has taken to blatantly disregarding our rights," Sonny said, "Are they trying to let us walk on whatever bogus charges they cooked up?"

"The charges aren't bogus," Jason said, shoving the file towards Sonny.

"They made this up," Sonny said, smiling as he flipped through the file.

"No, they didn't, Sonny," Jason said, "All those times the PCPD supposedly botched a case, they were letting us hang ourselves. We were too busy to notice the FBI and WSB gathering all the evidence they needed on our businesses to put us in prison."

"It doesn't mean anything if we can't call our lawyer," Sonny yelled, "They will not get away with this."

"They already did," Diane said, entering the room.

"Good you're here," Sonny said, "I want to get these charges thrown out by using the fact our rights were violated that we didn't get our phone call."

"The PCPD called me for you," Diane said, "While Jason was on his way down here. The Scorpio brothers didn't say or do anything while they were in here with Jason that would make an impact on the charges you two are facing."

"Diane, as my attorney you better not be telling me I'm going to prison before you've even attempted to talk our way out of this," Sonny said.

"First off, I am no longer your attorney," Diane said, "Second of all, I've seen the charges and evidence they have against you, if I were you I'd be begging for a plea bargain."

"This is unacceptable," Sonny said, "Diane, you march your butt out there and start raising hell. I will not be going to prison."

"More like a padded room," Diane muttered and then spoke up, "Prison might be good for you. At least it will keep you from terrorizing and stalking your daughter and ex-wife."

Sonny ignored her and spoke to Jason, "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here and home to Jake. We'll get another attorney who'll do what we want."

For the first time since Sonny had entered the interrogation room, Jason made eye contact with him.

"Did you hold a gun on Elizabeth?" Jason asked, quietly.

"I was trying to see my daughter," Sonny said, "Alcazar wouldn't let me see her. I would not have hurt Elizabeth."

"You didn't answer my question," Jason said, trying to contain his anger, "Did you point a gun at Elizabeth?"

"I thought if they thought I was willing to hurt someone innocent, they'd let me in to Kellie's room," Sonny said, "I had no intention of shooting Jake's mom."

Jason's anger was evident and had he not been handcuffed would have been at Sonny's throat.

"You selfish bastard," Jason yelled, standing up and slamming the table with his cuffed fists, "All you care about is what you want when you want. You'll do anything you have to get it even hold my girlfriend at gunpoint."

"Jason, it's not like that," Sonny pleaded, "If it had been Alcazar keeping you from your son, you would have done the same thing."

A police officer opened the door before Jason could respond, "Is everything all right in here?"

"Get Mr. Corinthos out of my sight," Jason said, "Diane, tell the commissioner and his brother, I'll take the deal they offered."

**General Hospital**

"It's about time you woke up," Lorenzo said as Kellie woke up.

"How long have I been out?" Kellie asked softly.

"All afternoon," Lorenzo answered, "You passed out before they got you out of the courthouse; what was left of it. How do you feel?"

"Ask me that when the painkillers wear off," Kellie answered.

"A flippant answer; that's a good sign that you're well on your way to recovering," Lorenzo said.

"I'm not leaving town for awhile, am I?" Kellie asked.

"No," Lorenzo said, "You'll be the hospital for at least a week until they've worked with on getting around in your condition as it is. Then you'll need a couple months of physical therapy."

"Great," Kellie said sarcastically, "Just what I need, plenty time spent telling an arrogant father to stay away until he stops trying to run my life."

"If you don't want to see Sonny, you won't see him," Lorenzo said, "I already barred him from the room, unless you want to change that."

"Let me guess, he threw a hissy fit when he couldn't get in to see me," Kellie said.

"He did more than scream and yell," Lorenzo said, "He pulled a gun on Elizabeth, saying no one was going in your room until he went in. Robert Scorpio disarmed and arrested him on the spot."

"He better stay in jail then," Kellie said, "I don't want him anywhere near."

"He'll be in prison a long time if I have anything to say about it," Robert said, entering the room, "The Corinthos Organization as we know it is dead."

"Garrett's death provided the hole you needed to secure his assets and send my father's pathetic self to prison while maintaining a "mafia-like" reputation," Kellie said.

"Exactly," Robert said, "Jason Morgan's going to head the operations for us, seeing as how you're out of commission."

"I never wanted it anyway," Kellie said.

"I just thought I'd let you know what happened," Robert said, turning to leave, "Before I go, need I remind, you and Jordan better keep your distance from each, none of the hanky panky I walked in on this morning. His job's not done until we get things stabilized. I don't want you two screwing it up by getting involved with each other."

Before Kellie could respond, Robert was gone.

Lorenzo raised his eyebrows at Kellie.

"What are looking at me like that for?" Kellie asked.

"I thought you and Durant's son hated each other," Lorenzo said.

"It's complicated," Kellie said, trying to bury her face in the pillow unsuccessfully.

"Fine line between love and hate," Lorenzo replied.

"We didn't hate each other when we first met," Kellie said, "We dated then I screwed things up. Look it doesn't matter. We can't even be friends now anyway."

"I get the point," Lorenzo said, getting up to leave. "Get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."

"Thank you, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, stopping him in his tracks.

"For what?" Lorenzo asked.

"Just thank you," Kellie said, fighting sleep.

"You're welcome," Lorenzo said, fighting back a laugh as he turned out the lights and left.

* * *

**A/N:** Grrr...i'm slightly frustrated with this story at the moment because I can't put Kellie and Jordan in the same room, but I'm working on remedying that. 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_This chapter's probably a little on the weird side. The song lyrics and (title of the story)in this are from Kenny Chesney's "I Can't Go There" (with Tim McGraw). I had never actually intended to incorporate the lyrics of the song into this story. However, i listened to the song the other day and since I haven't been able to really write Kellie and Jordan as couple right now and i won't for several more chapters, it occurred to me I might be able to write for them slightly even if they're apart right now. So please let me know if this chapter actually works with the lyrics. thanks._

**

* * *

**

**A couple days later **

Carly walked into Kellie's hospital room, carrying paper bag.

"I picked you up a burger and fries," Carly said, handing Kellie the bag, "You have ten minutes before a nurse sees you."

"Dare I ask how you know that," Kellie asked.

"Spinelli hacked into the rotation schedule for me," Carly said as Kellie dug into the bag.

"Key Lime Pie?" Kellie asked.

_You know that restaurant on highway 1_

"Mike sent it," Carly said, watching Kellie's facial expression change, "What's wrong?"

_With the key lime pie that song the sand and the sun_

Kellie shook her head as if trying to shake away whatever thoughts she was having.

_Where we ran in our barefeet  
Built a castle on the beach  
_

"It's nothing," Kellie said.

_Just the wind,the rocks, the waves and you and me_

"You're thinking about my brother," Carly said, "Has he stopped by yet?"

Kellie shook her head.

"Now that is unacceptable," Carly said, pulling out her phone, "I'm gonna have to call him and.."

"Just leave it alone, Carly," Kellie snapped.

_I can't go there  
Cuz thats just too much us_

"We can't be around each, at least not in the way you're talking about," Kellie said before Carly could answer.

"I don't understand," Carly said, "I thought."

"You thought wrong, Carly," Kellie said.

"What did my brother do?" Carly said, "I can have him thrown out of the hotel."

"We can't be together," Kellie said, "We never have been able to and that's all there is to it."

_I can't go there  
I still feel your touch_

"Why?" Carly asked.

"I can't tell you why," Kellie replied, "Now please leave."

After Carly left, Kellie buried her face in her pillow.

_Theres places in my heart and head that feel as empty as our bed  
So most nights i dont even walk upstairs  
Cuz I can't go there_

Jordan was sitting at Kelly's diner, hardly touching his food.

He stared out the window.

_Remember San Francisco on that cable car  
Our reflection in the window of that store_

The music on the jukebox reached Jordan's ears and he turned to see a couple high school students slow dancing.

_  
How we danced the night away  
With the lights out on the bay  
Then wound up in a blanket on the floor_

Mike noticed that Jordan wasn't even really picking at his food and wandered over to Jordan's table.

"You should go be with her," Mike said.

"We're not like that," Jordan said, startled.

"Let's just pretend that I don't buy that line of bull," Mike said, sitting down.

Jordan didn't answer_  
_

_I can't go there  
Cuz 'Friscos too much us_

"The line of bull where you and my granddaughter deny any feelings towards each other except that of annoyance and apathy," Mike said.

Jordan rolled his eyes.

_I can't go there  
I still feel your touch_

"I won't pretend to know the ins and outs of your history with Kellie," Mike said, "But from what I can see, you too want to be together, so you should."

"I know you mean well," Jordan said, getting up and leaving money on the table, "But nothing can fix this. What ever was between us was broken a long time ago."

_  
Now theres places in my heart and head that  
still feel as empty as our bed_

Jordan was headed out the door and ran into Carly.

"Oh good," Carly said, "Now we can discuss…"

"Not now, Carly," Jordan mumbled, brushing her off.

_  
So most nights i dont even walk upstairs  
Cuz i can't go there_

Instead of heading back to his room at the MetroCourt, Jordan found himself at the docks staring across the river. 

If it was only Florida or California  
Maybe I could let myself move on 

Back at the hospital, Kellie found herself staring at the ceiling unable to go to sleep.

_  
But it's everywhere we've been  
And everywhere I turn_

Eventually, Jordan made his way to his room where he poured himself a drink and stared at the window.

_  
I can't love again  
Cuz i've learned_

_That I can't go there  
It's somethin i can't do  
I can't go there  
I'll run into you  
I can't go there_

The next morning, Kellie was being wheeled to the physical therapist when Jordan came out of a nearby hospital room. Lorenzo was escorting her along with the nurse.

"What crime did you come to interrogate me about, J.D.?" Kellie asked snidely.

_When the sun shines, when it rains  
_

"Aren't you the high and mighty mob princess," Jordan responded coolly, "For you information, I had a deposition to take on a crime that had nothing to do with you for once."

Christmas parties, football games 

"It's nice to hear you think so highly of me," Kellie said.

"As entertaining as it is to hear you and Durant's son trade insults," Lorenzo said, "I don't think you want to be late for your appointment.

_I can't go there_

Before either one could respond, Kellie was being wheeled down the hall. Jordan watched as she disappeared around the corner.

Winter, summer, fall or spring  
I see you in everything 

Lorenzo shook his head.

"What?" Kellie asked.

"I know you two can't exactly be best friends," Lorenzo said, "But was that really necessary?"

Kellie didn't answer right away.

_I can't go there._

"It's just easier this way," Kellie answered.

It's too much us  
I can't go there 


	19. Chapter 19

In the meantime, Jason had been released from prison after giving his statement to send Sonny to prison per the deal he made with Robert and Mac. At this point, Sonny is unaware of the nature of the deal or that Jason is the prosecution's star witness against him.

Sonny had been able to post bail and get out of prison until his trial.

**Office at the Coffee Shop**

Sonny came into the office screaming, "Would somebody explain to me why I had to walk from the police station all the way here?"

"Didn't you call for a car?" Jason asked, sitting at the desk.

"I did," Sonny replied, "But all of my employees numbers are no longer in service."

"I had all the numbers changed. I left you a list of new numbers for your guards and driver," Jason said, writing the numbers down, "I guess the PCPD forgot to give them to you."

"Is there a reason you changed the number without telling me," Sonny asked, taking the piece of paper Jason handed to him.

"They were compromised," Jason said.

"What about the other phone numbers?" Sonny asked, "Max, Milo, Bernie, Stan."

"You don't need them," Jason interrupted him.

"Why wouldn't I need them?" Sonny asked, "I'm in charge. I need to be able to get in touch with our key people."

"Sonny, you don't run the business anymore," Jason said.

Sonny laughed, "Joke's over, Jason. Give me the numbers."

"I'm not joking," Jason said, "You're out of the business."

Sonny shoved a bunch of papers off the desk.

"I thought we were brothers," he yelled, "How could you go behind my back and take away everything I worked for?"

"Does a man point a gun at his so called brother's girlfriend?" Jason asked.

"I told you. They wouldn't let me see my daughter," Sonny replied, pacing the room.

"A daughter who wants nothing to do with you," Jason said, "It's always about you and what you want Sonny. Everyone else be damned. You don't care if you have to point a gun at Elizabeth to get what you want, you'll do it."

"I made a mistake," Sonny said, "I don't know what else I can say."

"It's not just one mistake, Sonny," Jason said, "You haven't been focused the on business in a long time. At least since you were involved with Emily. You used my sister. Decided you had to have Carly, manipulated her into marriage."

"You went along with it," Sonny said.

"I was wrong," Jason said, "And I wasn't the one who tried to force her to stay married against her will."

"Carly and I belong together," Sonny said, twitching his jaw, "I did what I did for us."

"No, you did it for you, Sonny," Jason replied, "Now I suggest you leave before I have you thrown out."

"How did you do it so fast," Sonny asked, "You only got out of prison two days ago. I assume Scorpio has the same so called evidence on you that he has on me."

The door to the office opened.

"That is classified information, Mr. Corinthos," Robert said, entering the office, "I suggest you do as your former employee told you and leave. If you ever set foot on any of Morgan's properties again, you'll find yourself back in the slammer. Here's the restraining order."

"You're working with him," Sonny screamed, "I thought this couldn't get any worse. This isn't over. I will have my businesses back under my control and not for use as some government pawn."

Two of Robert's men entered the room to escort Sonny out.

"The business doesn't exist as you know it," Jason said, "They'll see you."

"This conversation isn't over," Sonny yelled as the two men each lifted him up by an arm and carried him out of office, through the coffee shop, and outside.

The men proceeded to throw Sonny out on the sidewalk and closed the doors behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _I haven't updated this one in what seems like forever. School takes up way too much time. I'm finally to point in the story where Jordan and Kelly's romance can start progressing with each chapter because let's face it I can fast forward a few months now past the physical therapy and some of the Sonny drama. yay!! Anyway, I'll stop being a random spaz. Enjoy!_

* * *

**_General Hospital_**

Sonny approached the nurses station.

"I'd like to see my daughter," he said, "What room is she in?"

"Kellie was released first thing this morning," Epiphany said.

"Why wasn't I contacted?" Sonny said, "I left explicit instructions."

"Kellie did not list you as her next of kin or emergency contact," Epiphany said, "Her instructions take precedence over yours. Good luck getting past Alcazar's men to see your daughter. Now if you'll excuse me I have patients to see."

**Greystone**

Sonny strode angrily into the foyer.

"Max, get all the men together so we can rescue my daughter from Alcazar," Sonny yelled before realizing no one was in the foyer.

"Who's supposed to be guarding this place?" Sonny yelled.

One of the new guards stepped out of the living room.

"Do you need something sir?" he asked.

"Get the all the men you can find," Sonny said, "We're getting my daughter away from Alcazar."

"We're only here for your protection," the guard said, "Nothing else."

"Stay out of my way," Sonny said, going into the living room.

After pouring a drink and throwing the glass at the wall, Sonny noticed a single envelope with his name on it lying on his desk. He opened it.

_Sonny,_

_I thought about waiting until you showed up screaming and yelling to see me, insisting that I should come live with you before telling you what I have to tell you. But I really don't feel up to dealing with your antics at the moment._

_I have no desire to see you. Any desire I ever really had to know you died a long time ago. I've spent the majority of my life having it run by men like you, hungry for power, viewing women as possessions. After my husband's death I vowed that I'd never let another man run my life period, especially in the way Carlos and Ethan did. _

_Unless you can change how you treat people, don't bother trying to see me. You won't get anywhere. My uncle will make sure of that. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kellie Alcazar_

Sonny crumpled up the note, threw it to the ground, and stormed out.

**Lorenzo's Apartment**

Lorenzo was waiting for Sonny in his entry way. Sonny looked around noticing the place was nearly empty.

"She's not here," Alcazar said.

"Then where is she?" Sonny said.

"That is not your concern," Lorenzo said, "She's recovering and she's safe that all you need to know, Corinthos."

"She's my daughter," Sonny yelled, "I have every right to see her."

"A right which she is denying you," Lorenzo said, motioning for the guards to approach, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my niece as well as spend time with my wife and daughter."

The guards proceeded to show Sonny to his car.

**The Alcazar Estate (Outside Port Charles)**

"Sonny, show up at the apartment?" Kellie asked as Lorenzo entered the sitting area of her bedroom.

"With his same old song and dance," Lorenzo answered.

"He didn't try to follow you did he, Uncle Lo," Kellie asked.

"As long as you're here, Corinthos won't get anywhere you," Lorenzo said, sitting on the edge of the couch next to Kellie, "Even if he were to try to follow you, Morgan won't let him. He has given his men strict orders to intercept Corinthos if he tries to follow anyone out here."

"Why did I have to get my leg busted up in that explosion," Kellie said, "I just want to go back to South America. I can't believe I just said that."

"Do your physical therapy like a good girl," Lorenzo said, chuckling, "And you'll be free to go anywhere you want in a few months."

"That's not soon enough," Kelly said.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it," Lorenzo said, "Maybe a certain district attorney might change your mind about leaving."

Kellie groaned, "I've told you this. Jordan and I…we can't. It's just not possible, Uncle Lo."

"I can always hope you'll find a reason to stick around," Lorenzo said, standing up to avoid Kellie's feeble attempt at trying to hit him, "Anyway, you should get some sleep. I'll send the staff up to help you."

"Good night, Uncle Lo," Kellie said as he was leaving, "I'd tell you to sleep with one eye open, but I don't think you have much to fear from me."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I don't know why you're protesting so much," Carly said, reaching to open the door to Kellys, "You've been cooped up in that mausoleum estate or the hospital for weeks."

Kellie glared at Carly while using the crutches to inch her way towards the door.

"Carly, I really have no desire to socialize" Kellie said, "It's not like I'm planning to stay."

"We'll just have to work on that," Carly said, opening the door, "Besides Lorenzo agrees with me that you need to get outside."

"I think we should just sit outside," Kellie said.

"Judging by the dark clouds, it's about to pour rivers of rain," Carly said, "Don't make me get your guards to come and help you inside."

Kellie moved through the door, "I should use my crutch to trip you."

"Such tough talk from a little girl," Carly teased.

Mike noticed Kelly and Carly enter. He quickly moved towards a table and moved a chair out.

"I think your grandfather has a table ready for us," Carly said, herding Kellie in Mike's direction.

"Carly, " Kellie sighed, "I know you mean well, but this isn't a good idea."

"Mike's got a good heart," Carly said, "Give him a chance."

Kellie stared at Carly, glanced at Mike.

Before she could make up her mind, Sonny, having found a lawyer attempting every delay and appeal in the book to stall his trial, walked in the door.

"Kellie," he said, walking towards her.

"What part of I want nothing to do with you, don't you understand?" Kellie replied, "The restraining order should have been clear."

Mike quickly closed the distance between him and the trio.

"I saw you'd come into town," Sonny said, "I thought I'd join you for lunch."

"You saw her come into town," Carly said, "You sound like a stalker….oh my god, you've had someone watching Kellie to report on her, so you could make a move on her."

"I did what I had to do," Sonny said, "You always did like that about me."

"If you think we're having lunch," Kellie said, "You obviously need more mental help than what's available on this planet."

Sonny stepped towards her, "There's no need to be difficult, Kellie."

Kellie shrank back. Mike put himself between Sonny and Kellie.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Michael," he said.

"You begged me for years, Mike, for a relationship," Sonny spat, "Now you'd deny me the right to be a father to my daughter."

"Michael, you need help," Mike said, "This isn't the way to make inroads with your daughter."

"I will not be denied the right of my daughter's company," Sonny yelled.

"Even if it means she's unwilling to give it," Mike responded.

Sonny snapped, shoved Mike to the side, knocking Carly over. Sonny grabbed Kellie, causing her to drop one of her crutches, leaving her wildly trying to catch her balance.

Sonny began haphazardly dragging Kellie towards the door.

"Enough, Mr. Corinthos," Jordan said, pulling Kellie out of Sonny's grip, "If I'm not mistaken the lady has a restraining order against you."

Kellie leaned into Jordan, using him to regain her balance. Lucky Spencer and Cruz Rodriguez walked in. Sonny lunged for Kellie while trying to take a swing at Jordan. Lucky restrained Sonny.

"We got a report of a restraining order violation," Lucky said, struggling to keep Sonny restrained. All the while Sonny was screaming his head off.

"You can bet your socks off, restraining order violation," Carly said as Cruz helped her up, "Kellie has a restraining order against Sonny. I think he's been stalking her too."

"Sonny refused to take no for an answer when he asked Kellie to lunch," Mike said, "I tried to stop him. He shoved me and grabbed her. He started dragging her towards the door."

Sonny kept screaming and yelling, proving to be too erratic for Lucky to restrain on his own. Cruz moved into assist Lucky, handcuffing him.

Kellie's face had turned pale white. The more Sonny screamed, the more she buried her head into Jordan's chest.

"Get Corinthos out of here," Jordan ordered.

"We'll have to take statements," Cruz said.

"I know, Jordan said, "Read him his rights and get him away from Kellie."

Without another word, Lucky and Cruz escorted Sonny off the premises to the PCPD.

"Do you have a room upstairs, Mike?" Carly asked, picking up Kellie's fallen crutch, "I think we need to get her out of here."

"We can take her to my room," Mike said, "I don't think she's in any shape to navigate the stairs on her own though."

"Kellie," Jordan said, "Can you hand Carly your crutch? I won't let you fall. I promise."

Kellie handed Carly the crutch. Jordan picked Kellie up, cradling her against him. He and Carly followed Mike upstairs.

Once in Mike's room, Jordan laid Kellie on the bed. Carly laid the crutches next to the night stand.

"I'll go down to the kitchen and bring her some soup back up," Mike said, "Carly, can you come with me?"

"Sure," Carly said, following Mike out the door.

"You're going to have to give a statement," Jordan said, sitting on the bed next to Kellie.

"I know," Kellie said, "I'd press all the charges I could, but I'd rather not waste anymore time than necessary on Corinthos."

"He'll go to jail," Jordan said, "I'll make sure of it."

The conversation lulled; neither sure what to say next.

"I should probably go," Jordan said, "You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Before people start getting suspicious," Kellie said, "Can't have us publicly linked. We might cause a scandal."

"I wish things were different," Jordan said, standing up. He kissed Kellie on the forehead and moved towards the door.

"Thank you for stepping when Sonny….," Kellie said as Jordan reached for the door knob and starting opening the door.

"You're welcome," Jordan said, "You don't deserve what Corinthos is doing to you. I wish like hell Scorpio wouldn't make you stick around for the trial to testify regarding his abuse of power in forcing you to stay in town as a witness."

"It goes with the job," Kellie said, "Just like us pretending to be on opposite sides. Now please go before I ask you to stay."

With everything, he had in him, Jordan forced himself to walk out of the room and shut the door.


End file.
